


Something Great

by Violet_Janou



Series: Moments [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, America, Flirting Harry, Flirting Louis, Fluff, London, Long Distance Relationships, Louis in America, Louis on tour, M/M, Mention of Young Rising Sons, Music Producer Louis, Smutt, Teacher Harry, The Griswolds (band) - Freeform, Touring, mention of 5 seconds of summer, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4,417 miles separate Louis and Harry for two months. There relationship moving back to messages and the occasional FaceTime</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicluvr1O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicluvr1O/gifts).



_Saturday  
_ _Louis Tomlinson is activeHarry Styles was active 2 minutes ago_

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/6 3:00 pm_

Hey love I know that it's late there, but I also know you, you are probably sitting on the couch watching Netflix and waiting for me to message you that we landed. But we landed - I'm glad that we landed for the flight was complete shit. Well the second part was shit. I was stuck in the bitch seat. Yes, I was somehow stuck in the middle seat and the girl next to me who had the window seat was hogging the armrest and then the man on the isle seat wouldn't get up unless he had to pee and I had to piss so bad when we were four hours left of the flight and I had to get the flight attendant to get him to get up for me or I would have pissed on him. I was going to stand up and drop my track pants and piss ON HIM.

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/6 3:02 pm_

But then we get off the flight and guess what. They lost Logan's guitar. So I had to deal with United trying to find it and that is what I am doing it now as they try and locate it and if they can't we will have to get a rental which will suck for Logan since she is used to that one but there is nothing more I can do. Once I get this sorted out.... or try to get this sorted out and then I will get a rental car, make sure that everything is set for the sprinter van we will take across The States, and then I have to meet with the TM for The Griswolds and then get IN-n-OUT Burger and drown the stress in food. So when you see me again you will see the Tommo Tummy. I will enjoy a milkshake for you and me (:

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/6 3:05_  pm

How did the classroom set up go? Did you dispose of the desk..... I hope so b/c I wouldn't want to look at that thing under a blacklight. But it was so worth it! Anyway once I go into a food coma I will awake to take the girls to a radio interview and then out for drinks to kick off the tour. I forgot what it was like to be on tour. Safe to say I'm not 21 anymore.....

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/6 3:06 pm_

I love you Harry and thanks for being such a supporter of this. I want to hear all about the first day on Monday! We will be driving to San Fran that day so I'll have time to kill in the van.

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/6 3:06 pm_

Love you

\----

_Sunday_  
_Louis Tomlinson was active Yesterday  
_ _Harry Styles is active_

**Harry Styles**  
_8/7 10:00 am_

I feel like shit. I feel asleep and I feel horrible! I'm so glad that you got to LA safely and I hope that you have.... or had a great night. This whole 8 hour time difference when you are in California is going to drive me mental trying to talk to you. I know it's 2am there and I hope that you are asleep.... but who knows maybe you are out with the girls drinking it up, but I know you and you are asleep. Or trying to sleep, or trying to stay up for when I message you but are half asleep and will think this is a dream. Also, yes I did get rid of the desk, but not in the way you would think, Mr. Risdall (Professor Evil) saw that was getting rid of it and he swapped with me. So it brings me great pleasure to know that he will be doing school work on a desk you pleasured me on. So we win (:

**Harry Styles**  
_8/7 10:05 am_

So we found a date for Zayn's stag party but the only day that we can do it is the day that is Frances baby shower, so you don't have to come but I will be going to Donnie with you but I will need to be back in London by 6. Also, your suit came in for the wedding, it will need to be altered but I will wait till you get back so they can do it properly. It's a nice charcoal grey that will amazing with your eyes and it's going to look amazing on you. We can use your black shoes that you have (not that I was snooping.....) I was going to wear my boots - Zayn said I could wear my black sparkle ones since he talked to Billie and she she was okay with it. So I will be sporting those bad boys!

**Harry Styles**  
_8/7 10:10 am_

Oh! I was also thinking of getting us a hotel, I know that we could just drive and drive back but why not make a nice weekend out of it. I found this nice B&B and thought that it would be fun (: Plus I'm sure after this tour you will need it. But we can talk about that! Sleep. And when you wake up have a great interview, and day before tor starts and I miss you, it was odd waking up and making breakfast for myself and coffee for one person. But I know that you are going to be amazing, you will be brilliant and I love you.

\---

_Louis Tomlinson is active_  
_Harry was active 2 hours ago_

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/7 2:30 pm_

I might have just woken up.... This bed was so soft and it engulfed me and I didn't even get up when there was free breakfast. I passed up free food because the bed was so comfortable, but I need to get up and shower - maybe pass on the shower I need to change and check on the girls and head to the studio for the interview and then we have a mini photo shoot to do and then they are free and I have a few things to get done before we get to the venue tomorrow around noon for we have mic check at 1:25.

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/7 2:35 pm_

Send me a picture of the suit (: Also the surprise's should start coming in a few days if the mail service doesn't fuck it up.

_Harry Styles is active_

**Harry Styles**  
_8/7 10:37 pm_

Hey I just got out of the shower and hears the phone go off. How's LA?

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/7 2:40 pm_

Hot. I should have packed shorts

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/7 10:40 pm_

Say. Nothing.

**Harry Styles**  
_8/7 11:00 pm_

What that you should have packed my pair of shorts just in case but you told me it was August and didn't need a pair of shorts. No worries I won't say that (;

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/7 3:05 pm_

Oh look so is up past his bedtime and is sassy af

**Harry Styles**  
_8/7 11:06 pm_

_Picture Attached_

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/7 3:10 pm_

Really Hazza? The middle finger? Wow. WOW! I'm so hurt

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/7 3:11 pm_

_Picture Attached_

**Harry Style** s  
_8/7 11:12 pm_

Oh wow Mr. Tomlinson that wasn't very nice. But it was nice to see your face (: when I see you will you have a beard?

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/7 3:15 pm_

Maybe..... I haven't decided yet but it's itchy. And I want a selfie of Harold Edward Styles daily. Yes. Daily!

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/7 3:16 pm_

I need to shower. You need to sleep you have class tomorrow and knowing you, you will be up even earlier to get to class set it up and welcome all those kids with a warm smile. I love you my love

**Harry Styles**  
_8/7 11:16 pm_

What is this surprise that you keep talking about??

**Harry Styles**  
_8/7 11:16 pm_

Louis

**Harry Styles**  
_8/7 11:16 pm_

LOUIS!

**Harry Styles**  
_8/7 11:17 pm_

Are we going to be a child. Fine.

**Harry Styles**  
_8/7 11:19 pm_

You're probably showering. Well think of me if you're having a wank.

**Harry Styles**  
_8/7 11:20 pm_

Wow I just said that. Okay well that's my cue to crawl into bed. I love you and I will send you all the 411 on my first day. Have fun tomorrow and make sure to send videos of the girls first show!

**Harry Styles**  
_8/7 11:21 pm_

Love you my rock star. Oh!!! I saw this on my Twitter feed. (And no sassy comment Sass Master(; )

**Harry Styles**  
_8/7 11:21 pm_

What's a pirate's favorite element on the periodic table? Arrrrrgon *imagine me covering one eye with my hand as an eye patch and using my other hand to make a hook with my finger*

**Harry Styles**  
8/7  _11:22 pm_

Love you Lou

_Harry Styles was active 38 minutes ago_

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/7 4:00 pm_

I was showering so I don't scare people away by my smell.

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/7 4:01 pm_

That was a good joke! And it was better picturing you telling me this.

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/7 4:02 pm_

I love you more Hazza

\---

_Monday_  
_Harry Styles is active_

**Harry Styles**  
_8/8 5:00 pm_

Well. It was an interesting first day to say the least. It started off like normal (minus you moaning to hit snooze seven times and curling your body around me so I won't get out of bed). I got to class and I was so excited for my class. The students are amazing and there is this one, Rose (which I know you will like the name) but she reminds me of the kind of daughter I would picture having. She is shy but smart and she has the sass when she told this boy to stop poking her or she would poke him so hard he would bleed.

**Harry Styles**  
_8/8 5:03 pm_

She told me that she was sorry and that she didn't like that men can pick on women and get away with it. My feminist heart swelled and I had to stop myself from smiling, giving her a hug and a high five! And it was great. The kids are full of life and ambition I had passed out there About Me paperwork when this one boy. Nigel. He was. He was..... He was not nice and I had to send him to the headmasters office. I hate doing it but Lou, Lou he kicked me. Why? Because I told him he has to stop poking Rose. So he kicked me. I have a bruise on my leg. It's not big but when he went to the headmasters they pulled me aside and said that I couldn't keep sending him down there - why? Because of his parents status with the school board. Which is BOLLOCKS!

**Harry Styles**  
_8/8 5:05 pm_

I then tried talking to Nigel and he told me that he didn't need to listen to me, and he went back to class. I wanted to scream. But I went back to class and I moved Rose so that he wouldn't poke her, so he sits front row by my desk. Now I'm sitting, eating a bowl of ice cream. Should look at these papers. Oh Niall stopped by and there is stuff for you to look at when you get back... Or something. I wasn't sure but he said that there are a few bands he was looking at and he was going to email you.

_Louis Tomlinson is active_

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/8 10:05 am_

Love I'm sorry that you had such a shit day! I would have told that kid where to stick his hand!

**Harry Styles**  
_8/8 5:06 pm_

What are you doing up?!? You should be sleeping or eating breakfast or having a cup of coffee.

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/8 10:06 am_

I got up, I had coffee delivered to my room, shaved my face, woke up and missed having you next to me. But more importantly Harold I wanted to know about your first day since I can't be in London.

**Harry Styles**  
_8/8 5:10 pm_

You are to good to me Lou. Everything was good minus Nigel. I thought of you to get me through and well I used my amazing rainbow mug and I have a picture of us. I just know this year will be a challenge one with Nigel.

**Harry Styles**  
_8/8 5:11 pm_

Oh! Why did the lion keep losing at poker?

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/8 10:15 am_

It's like I'm still at home (: Why?!?

**Harry Styles**  
_8/8 5:16_

He was playing with a bunch of cheetahs. (Cheaters)

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/8 10:18 am_

I love you for that! I can hear your laugh and those dimples that make me smile (: so darling eat ice cream, grade papers, oh! Do I need to water the plant thing your mum got me?

**Harry Styles**  
_8/8 5:20 pm_

I watered it today when I got your mail love. Now be brilliant today! I love you and send me some videos!!!! And a better get a picture of your first show of the tour!

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/8 10:25 am_

Okay mum.....

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/8 10:25 am_

Love you

**Harry Styles**  
_8/8 5:26 pm_

Love you more

_Harry Styles was available four minutes ago_

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/8 10:30 am_

Doubt it (;

_Louis Tomlinson active 1 minute ago_

\---

_Louis Tomlinson is active_

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/8 9:15 pm_

_Video attached_

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/8 9:15 pm_

HARRY TONIGHT WAS AMAZING LIKE HOLY SHIT THEY BLEW THE CROWD OUT OF THE WATER AND WE SOLD SO MUCH MERCH WHICH IS FANTASTIC AND WE ARE GOING TO DO M&G WHEN THE GRISWOLDS ARE DONE!

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/8 9:15 pm_

I feel so alive Harry and I couldn't do this without you! Thank you! When the girls were on that stage singing I could see you smiling and saying 'see Lou, I told you that you knew what was right.' Thank you! I know you're asleep and I will be passed out when your up as we head to San Fran tomorrow in the van (which we named Grease Lightening).

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/8 9:20 pm_

Be brilliant tomorrow Hazza! Mold those minds. I love you. Thank you! I'll think of when I sleep tonight!!

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_8/8 9:21 pm_

XOXO

_Louis Tomlinson active 1 minute ago_

 

 


	2. II

_Friday  
_ _Louis Tomlinson is active  
_ _Harry Styles is active_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/12 12:00 pm_

This ride to Seattle is making me mental! So long. So. Fucking. Bored.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/12 8:00 pm_

As boring as grading Maths quiz? That's what I'm doing and laundry. Look at the exciting life of Harold Styles

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/12 12:00 pm_

_Picture attached_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/12 12:00 pm_

Duke. The driver of Grease Lightening, hates talking. Hates music. Hates me. The girls are passed out in the GL and I'm awake.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/12 12:00 pm_

Your life is plenty excited H (:

**Harry Styles**   
_8/12 8:03 pm_

I can see by the creepy pictures of the girls. Weirdo! Yes, exciting for an average human, not a tour manager for a rock group. But I digress. It's been a long day. Sorry if I'm snippy

**Harry Styles**   
_8/12 8:03 pm_

How has your neck been?

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/12 12:08 pm_

Good. Last night it was a bit.... Well I can still taste the alcohol in my mouth, my stomach feels raw from vomiting and I realized I'm not 21 anymore.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/12 8:10 pm_

Oh Lou, there is more to it than that. Come on, tell. Tell. Tellllllll!!!

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/12 12:14_

Okay eager beaver. We went out to this bar after the show, it was a great two nights in Cali, can was packed and loaded so I thought why not?

**Harry Styles**   
_8/12 8:16 pm_

Oh, holy in let me get my popcorn.......

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/12 12:18 pm_

Don't be a twat

**Harry Styles**   
_8/12 8:20 pm_

To late. Go on (:

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/12 12:20 pm_

I could not tell you.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/13 8:22 pm_

I'll text Mary (: please go on! And when your done I have a story for you!!

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8:13 12:25 pm_

Okay so we do a few shots. Cool.  
Have a few beers. I'm fine.  
Danny gets a bottle of Jack.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/13 8:26 pm_

Yes, continue

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/13 12:28 pm_

Why do I have this feeling you're grinning like the bloody Cheshire Cat and are probably laughing at me on the other side of this screen??

**Harry Styles**   
_8/13 8:30 pm_

No idea?????

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/13 12:31 pm_

Anyway, I have a few shots of Jack - and then a few more - and then several more according to Logan and then the guys started telling it was time to pop some shirts, and I have no idea what that means. But I did wake up shirtless.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/13 8:33 pm_

Awwwwww

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/13 12:34 pm_

You are laughing at me aren't you Harold?

**Harry Styles**   
_8/13 8:34 pm_

Why would I laugh at you love? That was a very informative story and I want to thank you for sharing it (:

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/13 12:37 pm_

You're laughing at me. Don't you dare text any for proof of what happened either I made sure all photos were deleted this morning by me! I know I was trying to act cool -

**Harry Styles**   
_8/13 8:40 pm_

Just be glad you didn't wake up with a random tattoo on you.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/13 8:45 pm_

Lou....

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/13 12:48_

_Picture attached_

Harry Styles  
 _8/13 8:50 pm_

Well. I still love you. But I do have the right to laugh at you whenever I see it. Because, well it's pretty funny!

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/13 12:55_

Says these with the lion looking tattoo on his leg? It's just a thing that looks like a cool bracelet with - you know it's a shit tattoo I can't even defend it. I got fucking heart, diamond, spade and the other one in the card deck on my wrist. DAMN YOU JACK DANIELS! You are the like Tequila to a college student to me.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/13 9:00 pm_

Yes you can blame it on the Jack but we all know you secretly wanted it, and thought it was cool.... Which it is. If you are a poker player(:

**Harry Styles**   
_8/13 9:01 pm_

It will grow on you, and me (: and Leonard the lion is cool thank you very much!

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/13 1:03 pm_

Yes. Very cool Hazza.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/13 9:05 pm_

Sarcasm not needed -_-

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/13 1:08 pm_

What's your story??

**Harry Styles**   
_8/13 9:10 pm_

_Picture attached_

**Harry Styles**   
_8/13 9:11 pm_

I got your postcard and I love it Lou! Is this the surprise you were telling me about. I'm pretty sure Dorothy who lives next to me thought I was dying when I got my mail and started talking to myself, hugging the postcard and saying how much I loved it.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/13 9:13 pm_

I do love it, and it's going on my fridge so I can look at it and smile (: it's very Downton Abbey if you ask me

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/13 1:15 pm_

Well maybe I was going for that since its romantic (: but I'll send you one from every state we play in! Oh we are making a pit stop, I'll talk to you soon love! Get sleep!!!

_Louis Tomlinson was active 1 min ago_

**Harry Styles**   
_8/13 9:17 pm_

Have fun in Seattle darling. I love you

_Harry Styles was active 1 min ago_

\---

_Sunday  
_ _Louis Tomlinson is Active_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/14 11:59 pm_

In grease lightening headed to Denver! I'm about to pass out but the show was amazing, we are having Niall ship us more EP's since we have been selling those like crazy! Have a brilliant day at work darling! Don't let Nigel under your skin!! I can't sleep, it's the high after a concert so I'm going to scribble down some song ideas I had.

_Monday_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/15 12:03 am_

I love you Harry E Styles(: also we should Holiday in Seattle sometime, it's rains a lot so we could occupy ourselves (; oh! I got you a present from there as well! Okay go and be a good teacher I'm going to write and pass out and wake up in Colorado. Hopefully. Dave fucks at directions sometimes.

_Louis Tomlinson was active four hours ago_

_Harry Styles is active now_

**Harry Styles**   
_8/15 12:45 pm_

Do you need a new personal assistant? I keep telling myself I love my job but the fact I can't disappoint a child who is out of fucking control is making me mental!! I want to scream into a pillow and kiss your lips, and curl up in a ball and say nothing as you play with my hair. I'm just. Frustrated and I can't do anything. Get some sleep love and smoke a spliff for me in Denver a I could use one now.....

_Harry Styles was active yesterday_

\---

_Tuesday_

_Louis Tomlinson is active_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/16 10:00 pm_

I know it's early where you are but I lovebyouS.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/16 10:00 pm_

Love you*

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/16 10:05 pm_

I can't fucking text today. So my mum called and wanted to see where we were spending the holidays. I told her that I wasn't sure, since you have a Christmas Eve and Christmas planned. I was thinking The 23-24 in Donnie and then we drive to Cheshire and see your family the 24 (late)-26? I know it's awhile away but my mum was concerned. Or we could do none of that and just hide away in my flat and have our own Christmas.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/16 10:08 pm_

If you want to.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/16 10:10 pm_

Why couldn't the bike stand on its own? Because it was two tired(: a joke for you when you awake!

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/16 10:11 pm_

Well I'm going to his the shower and order some food - the show was oddly early today (since it was a Tuesday) so the girls wanted to sleep in a bed and I didn't want to go out drinking. My liver still likes me.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/16 10:13 pm_

Oh and I smoked a spliff for you earlier(: be amazing today H!

 _\---  
_ _Wednesday_     
 _Louis Tomlinson was active two hours ago  
_ _Harry Styles is active_

 

**Harry Styles**   
_8/17 7:03 am_

That joke made me smile thanks Lou! I'm off to work, the kids have a Maths quiz today and I've found a solution for my grading issue with Nigel, I'm having the TA grade his and a select few other students (not telling her who Nigel is) and seeing if her grade is in line with mine. That way when I'm called down I can have proof I'm not just an ass hat (as has been said to me).

_Louis Tomlinson was active yesterday  
_ _Harry Styles is active now_

**Harry Styles**   
_8/17 3:00 pm_

My life was like one bad sitcom show today. It started off decent, the kids came in, they turned in their homework folders and I was passing out the book we were going to read as a class this year when a student leaned over and vomited on my shoes. I stood there in a pile of vomit for a good 30 seconds before I sent him to the nurse, I then had the kids go and start reading the first two chapters as I took off my vomit stained shoes and tired to clean up the mess as I waited for the janitor to come. So we moved on from that and then the TA came and handed me the tests and Nigel did fail. So I sent out an email to his parents asking if we could meet. Then not five minutes later I'm in the headmaster's office.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/17 3:05 pm_

So I have no meeting with his parents and the headmaster will show them the test and I have to allow him and only him to retake it.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/17 3:05 pm_

So I had to say yes and it killed me a little inside. But there was nothing I could do which angers me even more! But what did cheer me up was the Skype with Gemma. She said when you're in NYC your ass better come and visit her! And I said that you would. So about Christmas, I like that idea you have, that way your family and I get you in your birthday and then I can still see my family and you in the actual day. But then I was thinking we leave early Boxing Day (my dad is going on holiday with his new girlfriend) and we have our own Christmas.... Yes, no?

**Harry Styles**   
_8/17 3:10 pm_

I'm off to an all school teachers meeting, then I'm going to swing by your flag and get the mail and do work there. I got new neighbors and there annoying and very loud. Also getting dinner with Niall - Nando's. Love you! And have fun in Arizona!

_Louis is active_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/17 7:14 am_

HARROLDDDDDDD! WAIT!

**Harry Styles**   
_8/17 3:15 pm_

Hello lover boy

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/17 7:15 am_

Hi (:

**Harry Styles**   
_8/17 3:16 pm_

Hello you. Did you sleep?

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/17 7:17 am_

We just finished packing Grease Lightning and we are enjoying breakfast. I wanted to catch you before your meeting for I have two things I need to tell you. 1) Gemma is on guest list with a plus 1 for the show so when it gets closer I'll send her the AA passes for her and a friend. 2) I love your idea for Christmas. But when we have a family I want to have the holidays, we can alternate who comes or have everyone over at once or have one day the Tomlinson's the next day the Styles family but I want it at our place.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/17 3:18 pm_

I'll let Gemma know.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/17 3:18 pm_

And. You have thought about the future with kids and well... us?

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/17 7:19 am_

Yeah. Oh shit. Should I not have said that! Fuck. See I'm just- fuck that wasn't the right time to say it. Sorry.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/17 7:20 pm_

Sorry. Again.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/17 3:20 pm_

I'm about to head into the meeting but Lou....

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/17 7:20 pm_

Yeah....

**Harry Styles**   
_8/17 3:21 pm_

I've thought of it too (:

_Harry Styles was active 2 min ago_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/17 7:22 pm_

Yeah… okay… good (: Really good. Love you

_Louis Tomlinson was active two minutes ago_

_\---_

_Harry Styles is active_  

**Harry Styles**

  
_8/19 6:37 pm_  

 

I got Zayn and Billie there wedding gift, I also signed your name to the card and I will make your excuses for why you can't come. Which sucks but that is life and I honestly hate Wedding Showers but it's for Zayn and it's worth it. I look forward to spending the wedding with you and my family. Okay, so to stop being all mushy. I love you, have a safe drive to your next destination my darling, I miss you and I can't wait to see you again. I'm also going to sit on my couch and drink a 6 pack of beer and grade papers but just Nigel an A for that is what I have to do. Which is shit. 

**Harry Styles**  
 _8/19 6:40 pm_  

Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now

 **Harry Styles**  
 _8/19 6:41 pm_  

Not the best, but that is all I got now Lou. Love you - be safe. 

 **Harry Styles**  
 _8/19 4:43 pm_  

I just checked and I saw that you are headed New Mexico. You know your schedule don't make sense to me but that is okay. Enjoy New Mexico and channel your inner Jack Kelly, and now you can picture me singing around the flat singing Newsies. Also can you text Zayn and say that yo are sorry for missing the shower. Please, thank you (:  

 


	3. III

_Sunday  
_ _Harry Styles is active_

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 10:32 am_

Okay. So..... Ummm funny store. Maybe not funny but yes funny. You have a good sense of humor correct? Of course you do.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 10:32 am_

So I went to do my laundry today and well the one washing machine in my flat is broken. So I thought 'my handsome, rugged and charming boyfriend who is on tour and isn't using his washing machine wouldn't mind if his tall, lanky, cute as a button boyfriend who is a perfect little spoon use his washing machine'. So, I packed up my loads of dirty clothes and headed to your flat. I thought that I could water the plant my mum got you, and get the mail and well. Wash my clothes. So I drove over, got the mail, said hello to Maureen and took the lift up and headed into your flat.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 10:32 am_

I watered your plant, oh your electric bill is due so just a heads up. And then I put a load in. I had brought over some work to do and all was good. Fleetwood Mac was playing on iTunes and then. And then it happened.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 10:33 am_

I... I broke your washing machine and I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened Lou and it just didn't spin to get the water off my clothes and I called a repairman and I'll pay and god if you need a new one then I'll buy you a new one. I was so frantic I called Zayn over - who thought it was funny. It's not funny. So I'm waiting for them to tell me the damage and Zayn is helping me finish my laundry in Maureen's washing machine.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 10:35 am_

Please don't hate me. God I'm so sorry!!! Like I'm sitting on the floor and dying inside that I broke your washing machine. Like I just put in my clothes. I'm so so so so so sorry. God you're going to wake up and see this and I feel like shit. God I should have just called......

 

_Louis Tomlinson is active_

 

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 4:37 am_

Harold breathe it's okay! It's a washing machine and if it's broken I'll get a new one. Just don't worry about it. I mean it's a bit funny

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 10:40 am_

Louis it's not I feel rubbish!

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 4:42 am_

Harold Edward. It's fine! Breathe, I want you to get off the floor and know I'm not mad- I'm laughing because I thought I would have broken it years ago. I just thrown everything in there and send my work clothes out to be washed professionally.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 10:45 am_

So you're not mad??

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 4:47 am_

No Harry. Now have them bill me and don't worry about it. It's a washing machine, as long as the flat isn't flooded and you're okay.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 10:50 am_

Sorry you woke up to me.... Texting you like a crazy man.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 4:51 am_

It was cute. And I am a rugged handsome man (;

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 10:52 am_

*rolls eyes*

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 4:55 am_

You said it not me (: also Grease Lightning isn't fun to sleep on. But we should be in Austin soon and then we can check into the hotel. I'm too old for this!

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 11:00 am_

You keep saying that but you're not that old. If I remember properly when we said our goodbyes you were the one who wanted to do that fourth time.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 5:00 am_

That was a good night (: not to make it seem like I only miss the sex.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 5:01 am_

But I miss you. I also miss sex.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 11:03 am_

(:

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 5:02 am_

I mean, I have a wank in the morning in the shower thinking of you. Is that weird to say? Well I do, and when I see you in October we are spending two days. Two days in the flat straight!

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 11:05 am_

Okay Zayn is here and I can't get hard.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 5:06 am_

You mean, hard like you do when I run my hand up your leg and kiss you from your lips down your neck to your chest where the birds with eyebrows are?

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 11:08 am_

Lou.....

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 5:10 am_

Or hard like when I kiss you and twirl your hair in my finger and suck on your earlobe.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 11:11 am_

Fuck. Louis.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 5:13 am_

Or hard like when I run your back and kiss the back of your neck and tell you -

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 11:15 am_

FUCK!

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 5:16 am_

(: Harry where did you go. Hazza? Harry.... Oh shit did I get you hard. Omg Zayn is there, I'm dying! You know he is going to know what you are doing.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 5:18 am_

Harry........

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 11:20 am_

Be prepared Mr. Tomlinson I will get you back.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 5:21 am_

BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 11:24 am_

Zayn is looking at me like I'm crazy. I also hate you.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 6:27 am_

No you don't

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 6:27 am_

_Picture attached_

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 11:30 am_

You are a smug bastard.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 5:31 am_

But I'm your smug bastard (: (:

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 5:33 am_

I miss you Hazza, I know I say that a lot but I do miss you.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 11:35 am_

I know and I miss you a lot to Lou but I know you needed to do this and I love you and want you to pursue your dreams and I know August Winds are going to make it, and all the stuff wankers who said they wouldn't will eat shit.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 11:36 am_

Oh! I got your postcard from Washington and Arizona and they are hanging up on my fridge! Zayn says hello.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 5:39 am_

Hello Zayn (: I should sleep we have another 3 hours. I could finish the song I've been working - or attempt to sleep but I can't get comfy on this seat.....

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 11:40 am_

What is the song about?

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 5:40 am_

A person. I'm not sure, honestly it's just a chorus and a verse at this point. It's nothing big.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 11:42 am_

Can you share? Or if you don't want to......

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 5:45 am_

If I didn't have you there would be nothing left | The shell of a man who could never be his best | If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun | You taught me how to be someone, yeah | All my life | You stood by me | When no one else was ever behind me | All these lights | They can't blind me | With your love, nobody can drag me down

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 11:50 am_

Lou that's amazing!! I can hear it already as a hit! Oh! Rose was humming the song by August Winds the other day and I couldn't get the smile off my face. Makes me proud of call you my boyfriend (;

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 5:50 am_

Thanks Hazza. It's just something..... I still have to figure out the verses but that's the chorus.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 11:51 am_

What ever happened to the song you wrote about getting hard in the morning (;

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 5:53 am_

Harold. You swore you never would speak of that. It was supposed to be a cute song and Niall made it nasty with his nasty mind!

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 11:55 am_

Or you subconsciously made it about that and Niall just called you out?! I mean I know it was about me. But what did you like, the way I kiss your neck in the morning, or the way I run my fingers up and down the side as you sleep. Or is it the fact that I love kissing your stubble face and the way my hand moves up your leg....

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 6:00 am_

Harold. Is this payback. I'm not in a place where you should.... Stop.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 12:00 pm_

Or do you like when I trace the band around your pants that sits on your waists and I lift them up and slide them down....

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 6:03 am_

HAROLD EDWARD STYLES STOP! STOP!

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 12:05 pm_

It's called sexting Louis and we can do it.... Louis. Lou, I'll stop.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 6:08 am_

Don't log off. Give me 5

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 12:10 pm_

Okay. Oh. OH! Have fun (;

_Louis Tomlinson was active 7 minutes ago_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 6:17 am_

I'm back.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 12:20 pm_

Have a good wank?

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 6:20 am_

Shut it.....

**Harry Styles**   
_8/21 12:22 pm_

I love you (: anyway repairman is here. I'll let you know what is happening. Get some sleep- your hand might need a rest! Lol

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/21 6:25 am_

I hate you. But I love you.

**Louis Tomlinson**

_8/21 6:27 am_

I had to wank off in a bathroom at a gas station because of you, so if I die it tetanus it's your fault! Just to let you know.

_Harry Styles was active 4 minutes ago  
_ _Louis Tomlinson was active 4 minutes ago_

\---

_Monday  
_ _Harry Styles is active_

**Harry Styles**   
_8/22 9:45 am_

Happy Monday. What do you call an alligator wearing a vest? An investigator

**Harry Styles**   
_8/22 9:50 am_

Have a good show in Austin today! Make sure you get some BBQ! I'm so jealous I want to go to Texas and see NASA! Oh the space jokes I have to use the day I visit! Also! Loved the postcard New Mexico! Spanish isn't the best but we can work on that!

**Harry Styles**   
_8/22 9:55 am_

Buenos Dia!

_Harry Styles was active 5 hours ago  
_ _Louis Tomlinson is active_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/22 10:00 am_

I don't want to get up. Have a great day at work love, mold those young minds and make sure you inform them the importance of Doctor Who (:

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/22 10:03 am_

Okay so we are in Austin today, drive to Dallas tomorrow and then Houston after. So if I'm not on much that is why. I love you! But keep me updated on life in London.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/22 10:05 am_

Also - I had a baby gift for Fran and her husband shipped to the flat. I hope Nigel was good today. Love you my sexy teacher!

**Louis Tomlinson**  ( _Draft_ )  
 _8/22 10:07 am_

Hey I was thinking maybe when I get back we could move in together? My flat is closer to your work and since well we practically live together without your belongings being there.

_Louis Tomlinson was active 2 minutes ago  
_ _Harry Styles is active_

**Harry Styles**   
_8/22 4:10 pm_

I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/22 4:15 pm_

Remind me that I love my job. And that it's a fair place and that they don't show favoritism to a kid who is a brat and whose father is a bigger dickhead.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/22 4:18 pm_

I. Love. My. Job.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/22 4:20 pm_

Also, I ended up at your flat. In your Rovera jersey and on your couch. I'm staying here tonight. I should just move my stuff here lol

**Harry Styles**   
_8/22 4:23 pm_

That was a joke. I mean - yeah. I'm going to go back to lesson planning and sticking my foot in my mouth. Jesus..... Have a great show tonight love!

_Harry Styles was active 3 hours ago_

 


	4. IV

_Thursday  
_ _Louis Tomlinson is available_

 

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/25 11:50 pm_

I love my job. If I remind you what an amazing teacher you are and that you change the entire world you need to remind me that what I do matters and that it will be okay. And that my night was just a bad one and Dallas Texas can suck my dick!

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/25 11:50 pm_

The girls get on the stage and there is this damp squib who was pissed and yelling slurs at the girls. Logan went to stop them and Mary slipped on a bottle that was on stage and rolled her ankle. It's in a brace now and she is icing it in the van. Logan got black out drunk at the bar on some kind of vodka, Rylee was harassed and then Roslynn lost it at the bartender and broke a glass and carried Logan back to Grease Lightening. We are in there now. I'm pissed at myself. I'm pissed at Texas, but more importantly I'm upset with myself for letting this happen and that the girls feel like shit. I'm there manager, I'm there producer, I'm Louis and I should have been there to help them more so than I did. I look like an idiot.

 **Louis Tomlinson**  
 _8/26 11:50 pm_  

I'm trying not to smoke. But I had three cigarettes, and then felt sick and I finished my pack of smokes. 

_Friday  
_ _Harry Styles is active_

**Harry Styles**   
_8/26 6:00 am_

Lou, darling I'm so sorry! Are the girls okay? Is Mary's ankle okay? 

 **Harry Styles**  
 _8/26 6:02 am_  

Are you okay? Please tell me that you haven't smoked the emergency pack of smokes you made me pack for you. I know you know that I don't like that you smoke but if you need to smoke then do it, but Louis it's not your fault. What happened??? 

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/26 12:03 am_

No. I mean... I don't know what I am. I'm not sure what the girls feel either, we are all sitting here, headphones in our ears and in our own worlds. So I messaged you because you are my sanctuary Harry.  I know that this is the music industry and I get that there are ass hats out there - but when you have a great band, talented artist and they get FUCKING BOOED OFF THE STAGE! Booed H. The venue of 603 people booed them off the stage. They couldn't even finish there fucking set list. A set list of 6 songs. Six songs. They got through the first two songs and then it all went to hell. HELL. 

 **Louis Tomlinson**  
 _8/26 12:04 am_  

I mean it was so loud and horrible that I told them to leave. Rosslyn flicked them off and then that is when Mary rolled her ankle, Logan got drunk and well I went in the back of the venue and chain smoked thinking to message you but I didn't want to wake you up for I know that you have work and stuff and it's just shit. 

 **Louis Tomlinson**  
 _8/26 12:05 am_  

The only good thing was that Chris got up on that stage and ripped them a new one. So that made me feel a little bit better. 

**Harry Styles**   
_8/26 6:05 am_

What did you do Lou? 

 **Louis Tomlinson**  
 _8/26 12:07 am_  

What? 

 **Harry Styles**  
 _8/26 6:07 pm_  

Louis, I love you. I love you to the moon and back and I know that you know that I love you. But I also know how you are with those you care about. You care about everyone who works at your label, those girls you love them like your sisters and I know that you did something. The man who was harassing them what happened to him? And why did Logan have to be taken out of the bar by not you? Louis. 

 **Harry Styles**  
 _8/26 6:07 am_  

Please tell me he is still alive.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/26 12:08 am_

He is alive. My hand is wrapped up with an ice pack. I might have punched him. I know that I shouldn't have, so I don't need a lecture I already gave me my own Harry Styles version in my head as I walked back to Grease Lightening. The things he said said to the girls made my skin crawl, and if you heard them you would have climbed onto his back, clawed out his eyes. He deserved it. 

**Harry Styles**   
_8/26 6:10 am_

I'm sure that he did, and I'm sure that I would have done that if I was there. I'm glad that he is alive! I know that it's part of your jobs to make sure that everything runs smoothly and that sometimes that it doesn't go that way but you never once let those four women down. You have been there brother, mentor, supporter and friend. They will all be okay, they will just pick themselves up and SMASH it in Houston. 

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/26 12:11 am_

I've tried to tell them it's okay but I feel like I let them down.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/26 12:15 am_

Did I let them down Hazza?

**Harry Styles**   
_8/26 6:16 am_

NO! Oh my god no Louis. Stop right there. Imagine me grabbing your shoulders and shaking out this nonsense. You have let no one down! You have given everything - and I mean everything to dedicate to this band, and your label, you give everything to everyone you work with. You want the best out of everyone and you push them, know how to work with their strengths and make them the best that they can be. So stop or I will fly out to Texas and shake it out of you!

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/26 12:18 am_

What would I do without you?

**Harry Styles**   
_8/26 6:20 am_

Die lol

**Harry Styles**   
_8/26 6:20 am_

Seriously Lou, you just had a bad night and you need to sleep it off and wake up tomorrow and you will be back on the horse and your Tommo Sass will be back! You will be back, and I love you and I hate that you feel like such shit. You will be fine, and I know that you will turn it all around and tomorrow is a new day. Know that darling. 

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/26 12:22 am_

I’m serious, I love you so much and I needed that pep talk. I just want the girls to not feel down about it. But we need to brush this all off move on and enjoy Houston. Houston will be good to us, I know Danny said when they went there with Walk The Moon they were great crowd. So the girls are asleep now in the van, I will get them a nice big breakfast, we will get a nice sleep in the hotel before we have sound check and we play in The Peacock Room at HOB.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/26 6:25 am_

I should get up and shower. They are fixing the water in my flat so I’ve been crashing at yours (I hope that is okay). Your pillow smells of you, and that makes me happy, it’s a faint smoke (I hope that the stress hasn’t lead you to smoke too much) your body wash and my shampoo. But I need to get up, shower, pack my lunch and get to school. You should sleep darling, also make sure that you take your medicine for your neck, ice it and heat it. I love you Louis.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/26 12:30 am_

My flat is always open for you Hazza and you know that (: Plus when I get home it will smell like you, and then I will have you to smell as well (in a non creepy way). I love you to the moon and back Hazza. Be amazing today, teach those kids how to be amazing, kind hearted and brilliant like yourself. We are stopping at Walmart so I'm going to get treats for Mary, Rylee, Rosslyn and Logan, stock up on water and beer for the van and I need more pain medication.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/26 6:35 am_

Take care of your neck and your hand! 

_Louis Tomlinson was active 14 min ago_

**Harry Styles**   
_8/26 6:35 am_

I love you Louis. Keep your head up. Houston will be better!!

\---

_Monday  
_ _Harry Styles is active_

**Harry Styles**   
_8/29 4:05 pm_

Would you still love me if I was jobless and lived in a box on the street, since my lease is up soon. 

_Louis Tomlinson is active_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 10:07 am_

What? Harold... What is going on?

**Harry Styles**   
_8/29 4:10 pm_

It's a long story. I just need to know that you would love me even if that was true. 

 **Louis Tomlinson**  
 _8/29 4:10 pm_  

Harry Edward Styles tell me what is going on right now please. You are talking as if you are high. Are you high?? 

 **Harry Styles**  
 _8/29 4:11 pm_  

No I am not high. Today was just shit. I mean class was good to start off with. It was good and then Nigel got up from his desk and went and got a snack from his rucksack. I told him to sit down and he said that I couldn't make him do it. I looked down at my desk and saw his maths test that I had to give him an A on, and that it killed me inside that I had to give this to him so I told hi to go to the headmasters office for he can't act like that and this classroom was mine. So he left. 

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 10:11 am_

Which you should. Your jobs is to be a teacher, you are supposed to grade papers, give them out and help these kids learn. No matter who the kids parents are should be treated equal and if he sucks at his work in class then the parents should know and do something. You can only do so much unless the parents help and meet you at someone point. 

**Harry Styles**   
_8/29 4:12 pm_

Yes one would assume that.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 10:15 am_

.........

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 10:15 am_

What did they do?!?

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 10:16 am_

Harry. Love what happened?!?

**Harry Styles**   
_8/29 4:20 pm_

Well I was called into the headmaster's office and guess what. Nigel's parents were there. I looked fear in the eyes. His father was a cross between Voldemort and The Devil. It was as if I was looking into hell and I saw the worst creatures inside that hell. Wilfred and Cora sat there and looked at me as if I was shit on the bottom of a shoe, and Nigel sat there and acted if I had beaten the shit out of him. So he played this innocent kid who did nothing wrong and Wilfred... well he told me that he was going to bring me to the school board. 

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 10:22 am_

What the hell does that mean?!? Did they fire you?!?

**Harry Styles**   
_8/29 4:25 pm_

No, no, I'm on two weeks unpaid probation while the school board, including Wilfred - also what kind of fucking name is that??? So the school board with the man who wants me gone is going to vote against me. Fuck. 

**Harry Styles**   
_8/29 4:25 pm_

So. That's my life currently. I could loose my job. Louis I can't lose my job. My job isn't my life but it's such a big part of me Lou I love my job and I love to helping kids and I just - I don't know what to do. Louis what do I do? I am off work for two weeks.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 10:30 am_

Let me call that school and I will give them a piece of my fucking mind!

**Harry Styles**   
_8/29 4:32 pm_

No. That would.... No.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 10:33 am_

If you need a lawyer call Niall and you can use the one we have for the studio and we will get this all figured out. You will not lose your job Harry. I will make sure of that! I will fly back home and make sure that this won't happen and they don't want to mess with me when they cross my long, curly haired sexy boyfriend. 

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_9/29 10:35 am_

Harry, listen to me. You won't lose your job. Some punk ass wank off kid is going to use his privilege and his father's status. He isn't fucking Draco Malfoy and I won't allow him to do this to you. You are Harry Fucking Styles and you will be fine, I love you and it will be okay. I promise you. 

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 10:36 am_

Take a deep breathe in Harry. Just breathe out and know that we will get through this. I'm sorry I'm not there.... Do you need to video chat?

**Harry Styles**   
_8/29 4:40 pm_

No. You have to get ready.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 10:43 am_

Fuck this. You need to talk face to face. H, I know you are upset. Come on.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/29 4:45 pm_

Let me get home. I love you and I know that you mean the beat I'm just..... I love my job, and I love helping children and I want our kids to have teachers who care as much as I do and I fear if I leave then...

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 10:50 am_

Harry I love you and if - and IF they fire you then they loose on a teacher who cares about each of his students, knows them and loves them and no matter how shitty our future kids teachers are, they will have you. And I will love you no matter what job you have I will love you.

**Harry Styles**   
_8/29 4:55 pm_

You are amazing. I'm home now (:

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 10:57 am_

Good(: I have a way to help you unwind

**Harry Styles**   
_8/29 5:00 pm_

You want to have Skype sex?

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 11:00 am_

No Harold, we were going to talk because you're upset. I wanted to see your face and tell you that I love you and I have an hour before I leave for NASA.

 **Harry Styles**  
 _8/29 5:01_   _pm_

 Oh. My bad. Oh shit! That's right you are going to NASA. God I'm so jealous. There are so many many many jokes. It hurts how many.

 **Harry Styles**  
 _8/29 5:01_   _pm_

Why didn't the sun go to college?!?!?

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 11:01 am_

Why.

 **Harry Styles**  
 _8/29 5:02_   _pm_

It had a million degrees!!!!!

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 11:03 am_

Not the best, but you're stressed. When you get home, take a bath (I know you have those bath bombs) make a cuppa of your chamomile tea, put on your fleetwood Mac vinyl, order the pizza with no meat (why you eat a pizza without meat. Thankfully you're cute).

**Harry Styles**   
_8/29 5:05 pm_

I'm home now. I'll take the bath after we Skype. I miss your face. Give me five minutes to heat the kettle, put on your jersey I stole from your flat, okay?

_Harry Styles was active 2 minutes ago_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 11:08 am_

Good I gotta take a wee, and I should get coffee, and put clothes on.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_8/29 11:10 am_

And maybe have some Skype sex (; (;  


	5. V

_Sunday_

_Louis Tomlinson is Active_

 

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/2 10:45 am_

Hey handsome, I know you are in Cheshire this weekend to spend it with your mum (tell her and Rob I send my best wishes!) I hope that you don’t go to mental with your time off. I love you and we are almost to Tennessee. We are doing a show tonight in Nashville and then spending the night and heading to Memphis for a show tomorrow and then on wards to Chicago! Chicago is my second favorite city in America under NYC.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/2 10:50 am_

There is something so powerful when you go to the city, they have a better skyline (don’t argue just accept the fact). I’m thinking we should come back and do a mini vacation in the windy city. Which, fun fact! It’s not called that because it’s windy (which it is. Like shit!) but it’s called that because of the politics! Cool! I know I went complete nerd on you but I love this city! In my flat you should read Devil in The White City. It’s in my bookshelf next to my Conan Doyle stories and my comics. You have some free time and instead of kicking yourself, or worrying (both of which I’m sure you have been doing since last Friday). read it, I have notes in it and then let me know what you think. Niall told me about it and I spent an entire weekend in Uni reading it and I fucking love it! You get the cool info about the world's fair and the first serial killer in america. It’s like a better version of Criminal Minds!

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/2 11:00 am_

Also, I got invited to a Halloween Party at James Corden’s. I’m not sure if you would be game but he has one every year and everyone goes all out and I think it would be fun to do a couples costume. Unless that’s to stupid then you can be a sexy pirate and I can go and Luigi or something.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/2 11:15 am_

We just pulled up to the venue, we need to unload, setup, sound check and then shuttle them to the hotel to shower and get ready for the show. I love you (:

_Louis Tomlinson was Active five hours ago_

\---

_Tuesday  
_ _Harry Styles is active_

**Harry Styles**   
_10/4 01:35 am_

HOLY SHIT LOUIS THIS BOOK IS AMAZING! I haven’t left your flat (I’m dodging my landlady….. she wants to know if I’m going to sign my lease again. And I own my rent tomorrow and I’m never late with rent) but I have been reading this book since I got home from Cheshire. My mum says hi by the way and that she misses you. I think she likes you more than me. Her own son! I told her that you were going to see Gemma and she was glad to hear that. I’m trying not to lose my mind but it’s weird not working. I’ve been working since I was 15 and now - nothing. Like how do people not work? I feel that I should be doing something more than sitting in my track pants, a t-shirt, unwashed hair reading a really good book. But alas I’m sitting here in my track pants, a t-shirt unwashed hair reading a really good book. I hope that the show in Nashville and Memphis were good since I haven’t heard anything. Maybe you have crappy wifi or no reception at all.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/4 01:40 am_

I know that I shouldn’t be worried but I am Lou. My faith will be decided by next week and if I don’t have a job then I don’t have a place to live and I love you and I know you will say ‘we will work it out’ but part of me is worried we won’t. Maybe it’s all the self doubt I’m having or that I’m emotionally drained from this book but I just don’t want you to come back and me be this bum sleeping on your couch, with no source of income eating you out of house and home.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/4 01:45 am_

I know we never talked about it seriously, though you have made comments about us having kids (which makes me smile as I type that) but where are we? I love you and I know I want to spend the rest of our time out earth together. I just want to make sure that we are on the same page. And no, this isn’t me worried you are out there being reckless on tour, and it’s not that we haven’t talked in a few days - which sucks but that’s life. It’s, I’m 27 and I want to know that what we have is going forward and want the same things in the end. Again it’s close to 2am and I’m not responsible for what I’m typing but I love you and I can’t wait for you to be home.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/4 1:57 am_

And when you said you were invited to James Corden’s Halloween party you mean the James Corden who won a Tony Award, was in Doctor Who and is the host of the Late Late Show and is bloody hilarious because yes. Even if not, yes. A Halloween party will be fun and no I will not being going as a sexy pirate……. I will brain storm some ideas for costumes and you can narrow them down and then I choose. Why? I have a lot of free time on my hands. As for now I need to get back to this book or sleep. I haven’t decided yet.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/4 2:00 am_

I love you and I’m sorry if I scared you with the other message. Safe travels, tell the girls hello. I love you Lou XO

**Harry Styles**   
_10/4 2:01 am_

Did you hear about the hungry clock? It went back for seconds (:

\---

_Thursday_   
_Harry Styles is active_

**Harry Styles**   
_10/6 3:04 pm_

Okay I’m going crazy. I cleaned your flat. No I haven’t been back to mine so hush. I cleaned your flat, washed your clothes, got a new plat, cleaned out the old food from the fridge and cabinets, I read the other books you had, watched Netflix till I was bored and now I want to pull my hair out. I can’t do this Lou. I’m going crazy. I called Zayn and we even went out and I still felt as if I was suffocating.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/6 3:06 pm_

I have no idea where you are in America but if you would just send me a message that would be great. I just need to hear your voice on facetime or see the words you type on a screen. I love you but I’m going crazy and I’m not sure how much longer I can hold out not having a job. I even sent my CV into a few local stores just so I can have some sort of money to be able to put food in my mouth.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/6 3:10 pm_

Sorry If I scared you with talk of the future and what not but I needed to say it. I love you and just message or call or something so I know that you are alive and that I didn’t make a mistake for standing up for my ethics over what I was told was right.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/6 3:11 pm_

Niall and I are going out this weekend to get my mind off of the crap. I feel better that he hasn’t heard from you either so it’s not that you are just ignoring me.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/6 3:11 pm_

I love you.

_Harry Styles was active six hours ago  
_ _Louis Tomlinson is active_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/6 4:00 pm_

My phone has been shit and I had to get a new one and it’s been a mess. I don’t have a long time to talk for we are about to do sound check and then we have a meet and greet. There are a group of girls that have been waiting outside the venue for 6 hours. So we are going to bring them into the venue and get drinks and have them meet the girls. I love you. and no I agree we should talk about moving forward. I love youuuuuuuuuuuu

_Louis was active 10 hours ago_

\---

_Monday  
_ _Harry Styles is active  
_ _Louis Tomlinson is active_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/10 9:15 am_

Hey handsome! We just loaded the van and I’m waving goodbye to Chicago ): Next stop Wisconsin. The state of cheese and your favorite american football team. Sorry I haven’t been on my phone was shit and we were mental with press and then the meet and greet and then other work stuff and that’s a shit reason not to text you and I’m sorry.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/10 3:15 pm_

That’s okay. I’m glad we can talk now.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/10 9:17 am_

What’s wrong?

**Harry Styles**   
_10/10 3:20 pm_

Nothing.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/10 9:20 am_

Harold Edward Styles.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/10 3:22 pm_

I went out with Niall Saturday and we were talking and he said that you were going on tour again when you got back to London with the girls and will be gone till Christmas time. When was this decided?

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/10 9:25 am_

Ummm… well they are going on tour but I found a permanent TM for them. If I was going to be going back on tour I would have talked to you Harry. You know this, my last show is October 30 in New York and then fly home to London for James’s party. What is really bothering you? For you wouldn’t have flipped a shit about this if there wasn’t something else eating away at you.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/10 3:27 pm_

You went on tour when you were 22 with a band, your Ex Camron proposed to you and you left and said no. Why the hell didn’t you tell me this Lou? You didn’t just break up with him you went out tour and chose your job over him.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/10 9:30 am_

I didn’t tell you for that was me when I was 22. I’m not that guy anymore. I was stupid. I saw the chance in the industry and I took it. I was scared of love Harry, I was never good with that sort of thing and being 22 I didn’t want to be married. I didn’t want to settle down. I wanted to travel the world, meet people, fall down and get back up. Camron wanted to live a safe life and I didn’t. I didn’t tell you for it never came up and when it did I would have been 100 % honest with you. I’m going to fucking kill Niall, but that’s not me anymore.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/10 3:32 pm_

I know.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/10 9:35 am_

No, and I should have told you. Listen, when I get back home I’m back to my desk, I’m back to going to dinners, watching netflix, making out a lot on the couch and having the crazy kinky sex we do. Yes, I love touring and I always will. It fills the gypsy heart I have but what makes my heart happier, and fills me with more joy than I ever thought is the thought of being able to come home to you every day. Knowing that we have a flat or house or castle together. That I know when I step through that door I can leave work and I have a sanctuary that we have built together.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/10 9:38 am_

I have been thinking about what you said a while ago. I love you and want to spend my life with you Harry and I feel that I wanted to make sure. I know that I’m not the best with expressing it, but I don’t want to be with anyone else. I love you, and I want us to take the next step, be that moving in together, joining our bank accounts, getting a puppy. I want all the ups and down to be with you and all the good and the ugly. I can’t do my life alone anymore. Not since you came in did I realize how shitty everything had been. I love you more than these words can begin to articulate.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/10 9:40 am_

Know that whatever life decisions come up with work, kids, money, home, pets, family we will talk about it. I won’t make a decision without talking it over with you. We are a team and I will always take your feelings and thoughts into consideration before doing anything that will effect both of us.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/103:40 pm_

I might be crying, so excuse me as I type this with foggy eyes. Louis I’m sorry I attacked you it was. It was a bad day and I just lashed out at you and there was no need to lash out at you. Fuck. I love you and I want to take the next step and’ I might suggest the cohabiting since I no longer have a flat as of tomorrow. And I no longer have a job. As of today.

 **Harry Styles**  
1 _0/10 3:42 pm_

And before you go all Louis no there is nothing we can do. It is the final decision, the headmaster even tried to change their minds but with no luck.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/10 9:45 am_

Harry!!!!!!

**Harry Styles**   
_10/10 3:44 pm_

Looks like Nigel got what he wanted. Me gone. How can a parent let there child act that way? I just don’t understand why I was railroaded and then thrown out like trash. I was a good teacher. I loved those students and wanted the best for them and I wanted Nigel to be the best that he could be. I couldn’t talk about having morals and values that you uphold and then there I was. Letting Nigel get marks that he didn’t deserve. I had to be true to me and now i wish I hadn’t.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/10 9:45 am_

The Nigel's in the world don’t go far. The Harry’s and the skills you gave your students do go far in the world. they fucked up by letting you go. God I wish I was there to give you a hug and tell you that we will figure it all out Hazza. We will. I promise you, there is a school that is need of your skills and talents and you will find it!

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/10 9:45 am_

I will call Niall and he will help you move and get everything squared away. I love you and you will overcome this shit. I am here, even though I’m not there I am. Go to my flat and wrap yourself up in my Adidas hoodie you love so much (:

**Harry Styles**   
_10/10 3:45 pm_

*picture attached*  
Already ahead of you on that.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/10 9:45 am_

Hey, you can always be the sexy merch boy for August Winds UK tour (;

**Harry Styles**   
_10/10 3:48 pm_

I might take you up on that. I will talk more about it later it just… I don’t want to talk about it now if that makes sense. I have to go in tomorrow after school and clean out my room. Zayn is going to help me. My mum said I could go back and stay with them. I haven’t told Gemma yet. She is going to go mental. I just. thank you.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/10 9:50 am_

Hazza we are a team, you fall and I help you up. You aren’t a failure either so don’t even think that. Life decided to throw you a curve ball, there is nothing we can do about that. How much money did you need for rent?

**Harry Styles**   
_10/10 4:00 pm_

I already paid and then told Joyce I was leaving tomorrow since my lease was up today but she gave me a day more till I figured everything out.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/10 10:00 am_

Okay I just told Niall he is helping you move tomorrow and that his brother is also going to be there to help. Oh. Check your email.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/10 4:03 pm_

Okay…. why?

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/10 10:04 am_

Just check.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/10 4:10 pm_

Okay, there a list of flats……. what is wrong with your flat?

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/10 10:12 am_

It’s my flat. I want our flats. I want everything with you and what better way to start off with our first place??? So with your time off go and check them out, take pictures and let me know what ones you like. Don’t worry about the money. Okay. Promise me you won’t worry about the money. Promise me Harold.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/10 4:15 pm_

I promise……

**Harry Styles**   
_10/10 4:16 pm_

Well I should start packing. I love you and safe travels to Wisconsin, I expect cheese and something Packers! Why? Because I’m a needy ass boyfriend who needs a good cheering up (: Talk after the show?

**Louis Tomlinson** _  
_ _10/10 10:18 am_

It’s a date (:

_Harry Styles was active a few moments ago  
_ _Louis Tomlinson was active a few moments ago_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update took so long. I've been bleh like I've said. But I will be writing more. I got my grove back just in time to be working crazy hours for Columbus Day. Anyway thank you all for you amazing comments. I love each and every one of you and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Comments much loved!   
> You can follow me on twitter : Violet_Janou 
> 
> XO  
> Vi


	6. VI

_Friday  
_ _Harry Styles is active_

 

**Harry Styles**  
_10/14 6:03 pm_

Okay so I looked at all five flats that you sent me two. While I have crossed two of them out for they were just wrong. I mean I walked in and I didn’t want to live there, I couldn’t see us living there, I couldn’t see anything but where a dead body probably laid when the realtor wouldn’t tell me what the dark stain on the wood was. So, here are my takes with the options that are left (I will send them each in an individual message so you know). Oh, and I also named the houses because I’ve been watching a lot of Fixer Upper, and Property Brothers on Netflix and they do that and I wanted to be cool and do that to. Also this whole unemployment this is driving me batty. SEND HELLPPP.

**Harry Styles**  
_10/14 6:05 pm_

Flat on the Corner:

This flat was cute, it had three decent sized rooms all on the second floor which was good. There was one loo up there with a shower. No tub which was sad I do love a good bubble bath but the room we would have had this amazing window bench that looked out into the park that is behind the flat. This one was a bit outside of London. The other two rooms were decent size and good for office and future kids rooms and guest room. The kitchen was nice they updated the appliances but we would need to change out the counter-tops and the back splash and make it look better than it goes now. The backyard is good, there is grass and there is also room for us to have a nice outdoor spot with a fire pit and chairs. The house is painted horrible colours so we would have to paint the whole place, but we have enough furniture to furnish the entire place.

The Pros: it’s in our price range, it’s not to big but we could grow into it, we are close to public transit.

The Cons: farther from your work, needs a lot of fixing in the kitchen, would want to remove the carpet and do hardwood floors, the bathrooms would need to be updated in a year or so as well.

**Harry Styles**  
_10/14 6:10 pm_

Up In The Clouds Flat

This was a penthouse type flat thing - I’m not sure how to explain it but it reminded me of the flat from RENT but more modern. You take the lift up and then you have the flat. There is a whole row of windows where we would have the couch and telly. The kitchen was new but not my taste but it’s not that it’s rubbish it just has wood cabinets, and a earth tone colors in the back-splash and counter-tops. The bedrooms are a lovely size with two and a half bathrooms which is nice. The bedrooms have a jack and jill loo with a bathtub and the master has just shower ): The rooms are a good size and all we would need to do is paint. They have a door man and he seemed nice.

The Pros: close to work, building is nice, good parks close by, in our price range

The Cons: lot of cosmetic work, a bit to high up for me (believe it or not), seemed to contemporary (but not) for you and even me

_Louis Tomlinson is active_

**Harry Styles**  
_10/14 6:14 pm_

Dream Flat at a Price

This flat was amazing, you walked in and there was a plate to hang all out stuff, and there was a lovely sitting room that looked out the street and it was a quiet street with trees that would be beautiful in the fall. Then you walked farther back and there was a lovely kitchen, all white and my dream kitchen with a nice island, wonderful fridge and there was space to put a proper kitchen table in the dining room, and we could add stools to the island. So the room where the table would be leads out to a little deck, and the yard is fenced in with green so we could get dog and there is room for kids to run around (your sisters and future kids of our own). You walk up a flight of steps and there was a loo in the hallway with three bedrooms, one was a smaller one which we could use as a home office for you, it had lovely windows and it’s the size that would fit a desk, your keyboard, the guitars you have and all your awards (since you tend to have those hidden). The other two rooms would be perfect rooms for guest and kids. Then if you walk up a half a flight of steps is our bedroom, with an en-suite attached to it which is BRILLIANT! There is a shower and a claw foot tub and Lou I fell in love with the place. There is also a garage space for two cars, so we can store your car and bicycles and other crap in there as well.

The Pros: Close to The White Rabbit, close to your work, close to transit, near all the places we love to visit, amazing schools, charming neighborhood that makes me think I’m in a book, the kitchen of my dreams, enough room for us to grow into and having it a a home.

The Cons: We can’t afford it with one income :(

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/14 12:15 pm_

Okay I will check them all out again, and look at the pictures you sent me but I think the second one will be out. Just reading the description made me make a face and no. So it’s between the fixer upper one or the one that is too much. Is it really too much or are you saying that?

**Harry Styles**  
_10/14 6:17 pm_

Good morning to you too (: It’s actually too much Lou but you can see for yourself. How is the road?

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/14 12:20 pm_

Eh. We are in Canada and we stopped last night for the fact we were all tired and wanted to take a break from the van since we have a few days to kind of play with. So the girls are packing up and will finish the trek to Toronto for the show there which is on the 18th and 19th. We had to add another show since the first one sold out. Then we have a day off and are going to Niagara falls and then off to Philly, Jersey and then New York City where we have a few days off. Well the girls do - I have to work. ): 

**Harry Styles**  
_10/14 6:23 pm_

Eat some bacon! and Popcorn! Oooo see where they based Anne of Green Gables!

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/14 12:25 pm_

You are such a nerd.

**Harry Styles**  
_10/14 6:25 pm_

But you love it (:

**Harry Styles**  
_10/14 6:26 pm_

So I sent my CV into a few schools to see if they will hire me. I did get a job at the time being at the bakery that is under your flat so I have some money and I’m not a totally mooch and you aren’t a sugar daddy.

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/14 12:28 pm_

I don’t mind being your sugar daddy (; But Hazz you don’t need to worry about money, if you want the job to keep busy then yet woot woot! Put those hands to good use, brush off your old skills you used to have back in Cheshire lol. Well you will get another teacher job, your are brilliant and who wouldn’t want you as a teacher? Idiots. But you don’t want to work for idiots.

**Harry Styles**  
_10/14 6:30 pm_

You give such great pep talks. Well I wanted to tell you about the flats. I’m off to meet my mum and Robin for dinner. I love you and have a good time in the van in Canada. Don't go to crazy!

_Harry Styles was active a few moments ago_

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/14 12:30 pm_

I shall (: Have a good dinner Hazza and I love you!

\---

_Saturday_  
_Harry Styles is active  
_ _Louis Tomlinson was active yesterday_

**Harry Styles**  
_10/15 8:30 am_

I was out getting breakfast and coffee and was thinking about our amazing couples costumes we should wear to James’s party and I thought of four you can tell me how you think about them (:

**Harry Styles**  
_10/15 8:30 am_

Hippies at Woodstock. We can wear bell bottoms, tie-dye shirts, vests, sandals, have a few spliffs before hand and it would be easy since we (or I) own hippie looking clothes. I’m not sure how all out everyone goes but this would be one that is on the safer and subtler side of the costumes I thought of. 

**Harry Styles**  
_10/15 8:30 am_

Tarzan and Jane. You would be the Jane and I could walk around in a loin cloths and my hair down and we can make you look all proper and cute as Jane all night long and then we can see who the animal in the bed is when we get back to wherever we are staying (:

**Harry Styles**  
_10/15 8:32 am_

Unicorn and Rainbow. WHY THE HELL NOT????

**Harry Styles**  
_10/15 8:33 am_

Lastly, John and Sherlock, I could be the tall weird one and you be the shorter, handsome sexy man who would shoot a man for me only knowing me for less than 24 hours (: Plus I think I would look good in a deerstalker and lord knows I love you in a nice button up shirt and jumper! Plus it’s easy clothes to find as well (:

**Harry Styles**  
_10/15 8:34 am_

Well I’m off to run a few errands and get stuff done that needs to be done. Love you! Safe travels!

_Harry Styles was active 12 hours ago  
_ _Louis Tomlinson is active now_

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/15 1:10 pm_

No to the unicorn and rainbow. Sorry Hazza, I don’t need to explain but people don’t need to know that I call you my little unicorn. that is for us to know and no one else to ever ever ever find out! Hippies are so bleh. People like to go out for this which is the best part. I am partial to John and Sherlock since the show is boss but I’m not sure and while I love the idea of Tarzan and Jane that is a costume that is done every year and I don’t want to be ‘that’ couple that does it. We are better than that Hazza. So I have four I want you to ponder.

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/15 1:12 pm_

Footie players. I can be David Beckham and you can be Posh Spice (: (Or another footie player)

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/15 1:12 pm_

Mario and Luigi (I might already have these costumes but not for the purpose of Halloween but I lost a bet with Niall)

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/15 1:14 pm_

Scooby Doo and Shaggy! You could be Scooby Doo and I can be Shaggy and it will literally be the best costume there. You would make a very cute and lovable puppy dog (: Plus who doesn’t love Scooby-Doo. Dictators and idiots that is who.

_Harry Styles is active now_

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/15 1:16 pm_

Lastly Tweedledee Dee and Tweedledum Dumb, we would look cute in bow ties and it would be something fun! Plus I already own a pair of red skinny jeans (again I had no fashion sense back in the day so please don’t pass judgement on me).

**Harry Styles**  
_10/15 9:19 pm_

No to footie players, if we can’t do the unicorn then no spice in your life :p Mario and Luigi is so predictable and you know that and I will be asking Niall about this bet since he loves to talk with a few drinks in him *mwahahahahaha* I could do Shaggy and Scooby Doo and I guess Tweedledee Dee and Tweedledum Dumb. But I feel that none of these are original or us.

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/15 1:20 pm_

T-Birds?

**Harry Styles**  
_10/15 9:21 pm_

I don’t think Zuko and Kenickie ever had a thing for each other. Sorry darling ):

**Harry Styles**  
_10/15 9:23 pm_

The Doctor and Companion?

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/15 1:25 pm_

Your sonic broke and you haven’t gotten a new one, plus you picking between Tennant and Capaldi will take till Christmas.

**Harry Styles**  
_10/15 9:26 pm_

This is true. hmmm……… OH!

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/15 1:30 pm_

NO I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA HAZZA YOU WILL BE BLOWN AWAY

**Harry Styles**  
_10/15 9:31 pm_

Big Spoon & Little Spoon

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/15 1:31 pm_

BIG SPOON AND LITTLE SPOON!

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/15 1:32 pm_

Well we have reached the point where we have the same thoughts as a couple. Level achieved!

**Harry Styles**  
_10/15 9:33 pm_

It’s a sign. We both said this. This is happening. I will be looking for the costumes tomorrow if not I will be making them! Thank god I have free time! But now I need to sleep. My eyes hurt. I love you!

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/15 1:35 pm_

Sleep my angel XOXO

_Harry Styles was active 2 minutes ago  
_ _Louis Tomlinson was active 2 minutes ago_

\---

_Thursday  
_ _Louis Tomlinson is active_

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/20 4:05 am_

hAAAzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I fuxing love TOranto! we need to come here again and drink. drink and sing on the bar and drink. ducking drink!

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/20 4:06 am_

we went outs and dranks. lots of drans. I told them all about you and yoUr arssssss I miss and yours fropy faze (: i wants to kiss you. i wants to lovessss you! I”M so hArd.

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/20 4:09 am_

qqhen i get home im goinh to fuk u

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/20 4:11 am_

i got a bsnd to play at iur wwedding! Yong Reising Sunss. Gooood chaps. Lads. Being lads. doing ladsssssss thangggssssssssssss

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/20 4:15 am_

good zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

\---

_Louis was active seven hours ago  
_ _Harry is active now_

**Harry Styles**  
_10/20 6:00 pm_

How are you feeling drinky?

_Louis Tomlinson is active now_

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/20 11:00 am_

We had to stop at a motor services for me to vomit.

**Harry Styles**  
_10/20 6:00 pm_

Awwwww poor baby ):

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/20 11:01 am_

I’m mentally flipping you off. It hurts to do it and take a photo.

**Harry Styles**  
_10/20 6:03 pm_

Harsh. Well I wanted to let you know that I have a job interview next week for a job at a public school for a year three teacher or the art teacher. Also, there will be a special something waiting for you at the hotel when you arrive in Philly (: I love you and pop some advil and sleep. Get some food (once you stop vomiting) and I will laugh because you were so drunk last night when you texted me that I screenshot the messages to remember how funny you are when pissed.

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/20 11:05 am_

I hate you -_-

**Harry Styles**  
_10/20 6:07 pm_

And I love you (: Also loved the message you left me singing your song about waking up with a boner! I’m glad that you and Dylan finished it off. I’m honoured to have a song about your morning wood written about me.

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/20 11:10 am_

OMG I’M GOING TO SLEEP AND HOPEFULLY WHEN I WAKE UP THIS HELL WILL BE OVER!

**Harry Styles**  
_10/20 6:10 pm_

You can hope (:

**Louis Tomlinson**  
_10/20 11:11 am_

I hate you

**Harry Styles**  
_10/20 6:12 pm_

*kisses*

_Louis Tomlinson was active several seconds ago_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me. This weekend was hell on earth where I work and I just want Thursday for my day off. 
> 
> 1) I want to thank Jacq for the idea for the Halloween costume that Louis and Harry ended up being  
> 2) I'm going camping on my days off so I won't have an update until next week (unless I bust one out tomorrow before I go to work which could happen you never know)  
> 3) I will get this story done before I go on my trip in November I promise. 
> 
> I love you all and thank you for the comments and kudos (:


	7. VII

_Sunday  
_ _Harry Styles is active_

 

**Harry Styles**   
_10/23 10:15 am_

LOU LOU LOU LOU LOU LOU I GOT AN INTERVIEW WITH A SCHOOL!!!!!! I MIGHT HAVE JUST RAN AROUND THE ENTIRE FLAT SCREAMING AND CRYING BUT I GOT AN INTERVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It’s for the school that is close to the dream flat and they want to interview me for both positions I applied for! Like I want to fly out to Philly (that is where you should be tonight since your show is there tomorrow) and kiss you and thank you and just AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/23 10:16 am_

I called my mum and she was so happy for me, I mean don’t get me wrong I love the free pastries I get at the bakery but I look at the boxes of stuff from my classroom and I just want to be back in the classroom with students, helping them mold their minds, see the world from all different points of view and making a difference. I know that you are probably asleep but I love you and thank you for just believing in me and not letting me get to down on myself about the whole Nigel thing.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/23 10:19 am_

I think I’m going to celebrate with coffee and then Zayn is going to go with me to get a new interview outfit since I haven’t interviewed for a teaching position since I finished Uni. Which we all know was decades ago (: I love you my sexy music mogul. Have a brilliant Sunday. XOXO

_Harry was active 8 hours ago_

_Louis Tomlinson is active now_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/23 11:40 am_

I told you Hazza! I told you that someone would want your skills, and your love for teaching and well just you are the whole fucking package and I fucking love you and I’m so proud of you! When is your interview? If you need to prep you can all facetime with me (I know you know that but for real - I interview the shit out of people for jobs so I am good). I better get some pictures of your new clothe (: The girls wanted to go shopping so I showered and I am headed out with them. I might just find a Barnes and Noble, raid their vinyl collection and sit with a book and drink coffee.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/23 11:40 am_

*picture attached*  
See, I will live here today! Tell Z I say hello!

 _Harry Styles is active_     

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/23 11:40 am_

Welcome to another addition to 'Louis asks Harry a bunch or random ass questions and he has to answer without complaining and asking what the meaning of the questions are for' is the contestant ready???

 **Harry Styles**  
 _10/23 6:40 pm_  

No the contestant isn't ready for the contestant hates this game.......

**Louis Tomlinson**

_10/23 6:40 pm_  

Well the contestant has no choice and the creator of the game doesn't care (: Now question 1) band or jewel?

**Harry Styles**   
_10/23 6:40 pm_

Why are we playing the random question game it’s not my birthday

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/23 11:41 am_

Band or jewel.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/23 6:41 pm_

Both you bugger :p

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/23 11:41 am_

-_-

**Harry Styles**   
_10/23 6:42 pm_

(:

**Harry Styles**   
_10/23 6:42 pm_

The interview is tomorrow at 8:30 am. EEP! I got new skinny navy dress trousers, a new pair of brown boots since mine look as if they have been through a few wars and then a nice light blue dress button down and a grey jumper to go over it. Zayn said that is fine and I don’t need to wear a suit jacket and that I’m overthinking this all and I might be but wouldn’t you be???

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/23 11:43 am_

No. You have this in the bag love. Shower, shave, put on Fleetwood Mac, make some tea and just relax tonight. Bring in your CV I have a nice leather folder thing I use for meetings that you can use it has paper to write down questions you have and just know that you will kick arse. Like you always do at everything that you do (:

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/23 11:44 am_

Black or red?

**Harry Styles**   
_10/23 6:45 pm_

You are really good at pep talks there Mr. Tomlinson

**Harry Styles**   
_10/23 6:45 pm_

Black

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/23 11:46 am_

I give them to a lot of people daily (: I have mastered the skill but I mean what I’m telling you Hazza. You will be brilliant and I have no doubt that you will smash this interview for the school. So I told James we will be at the party, which is the 30th. It’s a Sunday and it’s the day after Zayn’s stag so I told him me might already be drunk when we arrive (:

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/23 11:46 am_

Tea or coffee

**Harry Styles**   
_10/23 6:49 pm_

Please tell me you didn’t Louis.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/23 6:49 pm_

Tea….. what is this for L?

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/23 11:50 am_

It’s James, he laughed and said no worries and he was thrilled to finally meet you since I apparently talk about you all the time to people. Also our last show is the 28th so I will fly back that morning since we are going out to have a few drinks as a hurrah! The girls are going to be on a plane later that day but they are adults and can manage doing that themselves.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/23 11:50 am_

Rank i order: Aladdin, Tuck Everlasting, Finding Neverland, Waitress, Beautiful. And you know the rules you can’t ask just answer the questions H.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/23 6:52 pm_

I can’t wait to see you in six days. It will be the longest six days of my life I know that for sure! Please tell me you are going to do more than sit at Barnes and Noble today love.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/23 6:53 pm_

Beautiful, Aladdin, Finding Neverland, Waitress, Tuck Everlasting.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/23 11:55 am_

I am, we are all meeting for lunch around and I’m going to walk the local shops and there is a cool vintage store I want to check out and see what goodies I can find for my handsome boyfriend (: And there is a Vans store around here so I want to see what shoes I can buy since I need more.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/23 11:56 am_

t-shirt or sweatshirt

**Harry Styles**   
_10/23 6:57 pm_

You need more Vans like I need more boots……

**Harry Styles**   
_10/23 6:58 pm_

t-shirt. M please

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/23 11:58 am_

Thank you for your answers they will be calculated and saved for future references.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/23 6:59 pm_

You know I hate that game right? Tell everyone I said hello, I have to shower and prep for tomorrow. I love you and I will message you before I go to bed, or attempt to sleep.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/23 12:00 pm_

I love you Hazza and you will be fucking amazing tomorrow (:

\---

_Harry Styles was active 11 hours ago_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/23 11:57 pm_

I am about to pass out but I wanted to let you know something. You can do this. I want you to walk into that interview Harry and tell yourself ‘I can’ say “I can get this job” “I will rock this interview” and “I will will be a teacher again” I know that you have a passion for this, and you love seeing children grow, learn and being able to show them a world they might never see. You inspire me everyday to be a better man and I know that each life you touch as a teach is going to go out into the world and change it for the better. I love you to the bottom of my heart and I know you are going to be nervous but shake all those nerves and negative energy out. Walk in there tall, head high and that amazing smile with adorable dimples on your face. Be you and they will see how vital you are for their school and the kids. I don’t care what time it is I want you to message me how the interview went and I will reply when I wake up - but I’m sure I will only be half asleep when I hear my mobile ding to let me know it was you. I love you. I know you will be amazing and no matter what happens I’m proud of you (:

\---

_Louis was active three minutes ago  
_ _Monday  
_ _Harry Styles is active_

**Harry Styles**   
_10/24 7:00 am_

Thank you for those words Louis, they calmed me down (: I will message you when I get done with the interview. I love you!

_Harry was active two hours ago_   
_Louis Tomlinson was active four hours ago  
_ _Harry is active now_

**Harry Styles**   
_10/24 10:08 am_

It was good. I think. I’m not sure. I haven’t had an interview in years. But they asked me about my last job and I told them what happened and they were glad I didn’t cave and they were sorry to hear that happened to me. They asked the basic questions, I think I did good. But who knows I could have been rubbish. They said they were going to let me know within in the week if I got either of the positions. Even if I don’t I am proud of my answers and I know there is a job out there for me someplace.

_Louis Tomlinson is active_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/24 3:10 am_

I’m proud of you Hazza. I know how hard it is to go in for an interview and I’m sure you smashed it out of the park (: I also couldn't sleep so I’m watching Dirty Dancing on telly and I ordered some room service which happens to be tea - it’s not proper tea but it’s black and it will due- and biscuits and chips. Healthy I know - the Tommo tummy is back so you will be happy when I see you. I will be hitting the gym when I get home to get back to a decent shape that I was in before the tour. I hate that Niall can't eat all this shit and look the fucking same. He is a bastard for being able to do that.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/24 10:13 am_

Well Dirty Dancing always helps calm you down and you end up asleep during or right after (: I’m on this high I think I might go to the gym and work out for a bit and then I have a few things to finish planning for the stag party for Z and then I have lunch with some mates of mine and Gemma and I have a skype chat planned since we have both been a bit crazy.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/24 3:15 am_

You go and be healthy with your kale and shit while I watch Baby and Johnny (:

**Harry Styles**   
_10/24 10:16 am_

I don’t like kale you idiot. I love you (:

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/24 3:16 am_

I love you most

_Louis Tomlinson was active a moment ago  
_ _Harry Styles was active a moment ago_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you all enjoy the update (: Yes it's a bit shorter but the next one is going to be longer. How I powered through this is amazing for I have been adulting this morning before work and I was determined to get this done before I ran to whole foods to get stuff for my camping trip this weekend! 
> 
> A little shout out if you all are looking for new music you should pre-order _The Mosers_ EP _Ticonderoga_ on iTunes they are a great rock band and my friends are the ones who have signed them to there label and are helping produce there album so this is a shameless plug for them because that is what friends do right (: 
> 
> Anyway I love you all! A lot of stuff is coming up in the final three chapters so be ready! 
> 
> XO  
> Vi


	8. VIII

_Tuesday  
_ _Louis Tomlinson is active_

 

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 9:00 am_

Check your email now.

_Louis Tomlinson was active two hours ago_   
_Harry Styles is active now_

**Harry Styles**   
_10/25 6:30 pm_

LOUIS WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/25 6:30 pm_

LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON GET YOUR ARSE ON THIS AND MESSAGE ME BACK WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO????

**Harry Styles**   
_10/25 6:30 pm_

WHY DID I GET AN EMAIL FROM JOANN SAYING THAT WE GOT THE DREAM FLAT??????? WHY DID SHE SAY WE ARE GOING TO SIGN THE LEASE NOVEMBER 1ST?????

**Harry Styles**   
_10/25 6:30 pm_

LOUIS WE ARE ON ONE INCOME AND WHILE YES I KNOW YOU MAKE A DECENT AMOUNT OF MONEY I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE THE WEIGHT OF THE ENTIRE RENT ON YOU. I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I GOT THE JOB AND LOUIS CAN YOU JUST ANSWER ME.

_Louis Tomlinson is active_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 1:30 pm_

Okay Harry breathe. One - Money shouldn't control our lives so I went for the flat that you loved. The way you described it, and when I saw the pictures I could see you cooking and me sitting on the island helping and or eating food as it comes out of the oven, I could see us having kids and them running around, holiday meals, cuddles watching movies, and our lives starting a new chapter in our lives. Two- you loved it so I was sold at that point. Three- I love you and you will get the job and you don't have to worry about the money. Got it Harold.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/25 6:33 pm_

Louis.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 1:34 pm_

Harold. Are we going to play this game again?

**Harry Styles**   
_10/25 6:36 pm_

How did get so lucky with you?

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 1:37 pm_

I don't know but you are (: So we are almost to Jersey and we are going out tonight with Dylan and the rest of the guys that Danny and them are friends with. I know that Dylan wanted to talk about writing together - and not just the song we left on your voicemail while pissed and talking about when I wake up next to you (:

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 1:38 pm_

Also I got an email from the management of that Australian band 5 Seconds of Summer (they are like green day meets all time low meet my chemical romance) and they want me to write with them on their next album - which is mental to think about for I began this all as a TM out of Uni and now people are seeing me a songwriter as well. So maybe that means we take a holiday to Australia.... yeah?

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 1:40 pm_

Okay I know that I should have talked to you about the flat but I wanted to surprise you. Don't be mad.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 1:40 pm_

Harold.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 1:40 pm_

Harold.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 1:40 pm_

Hazza

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 1:40 pm_

HAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Harry Styles**   
_10/25 6:42 pm_

I'm not mad you mental man. I just got a call from the school.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 1:43 pm_

AND ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!??!?!!? DON'T KEEP ME WAITING MAN!

**Harry Styles**   
_10/25 6:45 pm_

Well. We can afford the flat. I GOT THE JOB! I WILL BE TEACHING YEAR 3! They said that they loved me and my old school was foolish to let me go but they were lucky to get me! They want me to come in tomorrow to sign the papers and my contract and Louis I got the job!

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 1:47 pm_

I just yelled so loud that the driver flicked me off and Logan punched me in the arm because I woke her up. Hazza love I'm so proud of you. I knew that you would kill it! God I wish I was there to kiss you and take you out for a proper celebration dinner and we could celebrate back in our bedroom (: :

**Harry Styles**   
_10/25 6:49 pm_

When I see you in four days we will celebrate the new flat, my job, you're amazing opportunity to write for 5SOS (that's what the kids call them - keep up mate) and we can stay in bed all day long catching up before we get shit faced at Zayn's and then again at James's.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 1:50 pm_

Go and call your mum, and Gemma! We are about to get to the hotel and then we are headed off to see Jersey (: I will talk to you later my sexy year 3 teacher who is my boyfriend! I love you and so bloody proud of you!

_Louis Tomlinson was active two minutes ago_

**Harry Styles**   
_10/25 6:53 pm_

I will (: Have fun, don't drink too much we know what happened last time lol. Love you Lou

_Harry Styles was active two minutes ago_

\---

_Louis Tomlinson is active now  
_ _Harry Styles was active six hours ago_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 11:00 pm_

So we ended up going to see Smallpools in concert and it was a wicked show! We are backstage now as the crew loads up there things. I realized that when I get back we need to go to a concert together - I have been going to shows and have missed you. We had such a great time at Glastonbury and Lolla why not keep that as our thing seeing shows (: I made sure not to drink to much for I need to be alive tomorrow for when we have soundcheck at noon.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 11:00 pm_

So Dylan and I began to brainstorm some ideas for a song for August Winds and it's fucking amazing! You will love it and I will send you the audio of Dylan singing it (since I can't hold a tune)

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 11:00 pm_

*audio clip attached*

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 11:02 pm_

Also we have been officially invited to Jersey for when Dylan and his fiance get married so another trip is in the works (: I was thinking as well we should go in and paint the flat before we move in! We can have Niall, Jacqueline, Zayn and Xander, and Oli and get it all done in one day and then we can let it dry and move in the next day! So we can go when I get back and pick out paint for the bathrooms, bedrooms, living area and kitchen.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 11:05 pm_

Did you ever get my package for you from Wisconsin???

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 11:08 pm_

Well we are back at the hotel, I'm going to get some tea and then crash. I'm tired and we are in a nice hotel and the beds are so lovely that I'm sure once my head hits the pillow I will be out cold!

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/25 11:11 pm_

I love you Hazza and I can't wait to wrap my arms around you neck and kiss you so hard that you entire neck is a hickey. I'm sure that I will be like a school boy when I see you again. I love you so much and miss you (:

\---

_Wednesday_   
_Harry is active now_

**Harry Styles**   
_10/26 11:25 am_

*picture attached*

**Harry Styles**   
_10/26 11:25 am_

Thank you so much for the jersey, I can wear it when I watch the games! I also like how you got me the smallest size.... I'm tall and lanky but I'm not a child. But it fits perfect and I think that is a blow to my ego lol.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/26 11:27 am_

Don't think that because you got me this jersey don't mean that I will stop wearing your footie ones (; for I never will.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/26 11:30 am_

I love the idea of a painting party! I'm trying to convince Gemma to come home for a small holiday and she said she will have time off for Thanksgiving so she will come home for that and I told her she could stay in our spare room (if that is okay??) she was saying how she was thrilled to see you finally and meet you that was for more than a quick hello before she flies back to NYC

**Harry Styles**   
_10/26 11:30 am_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO I also finished these

**Harry Styles**   
_10/26 11:31 am_

*picture attached*

**Harry Styles**   
_10/26 11:32 am_

I hope that you like them and if you don't we will be Hippies I've decided lol. I can't wait to hear about the show love and these boys in the band Young Rising Sons seem fun and I love weddings! So tell Dylan we will be there whenever it is (:

 **Harry Styles**  
 _10/26 11:33 am_  

I almost forgot that song you wrote - are are writing with Dylan is brilliant Lou. I love the sound its a bit different than your normal sound but still very much you. I also have been listening to the music of Sons and I love it! So if you want to get me a t-shirt of there's that would be brilliant or I will order it online like a weirdo that I am. 

_Louis Tomlinson is active_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/26 5:35 am_

Thunderstorm is going on outside and I woke up. Make me sleepy again Hazza (:

**Harry Styles**   
_10/26 11:35 am_

Soft kitty, warm kitty little ball of fur

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/26 5:36 am_

I'm not Sheldon Cooper Harold. So we are driving to NYC in like four hours. Then I have meetings all day long and I'm doing a video conference with Ashton from 5SOS about writing, so if I'm not on that is why and I'm not ignoring you.

**Harry Styles**   
_10/26 11:37 am_

Why don't you take a warm shower, order some breakfast for the morning and then put on Welcome To Night Vale podcast on low and fall back asleep (: That seems to help you when you are at home and you can't sleep.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/26 5:40 am_

This is why I love you. Okay off to shower. Have a good day my love

**Harry Styles**   
_10/26 11:41 am_

Love you most (:

_Harry was active thirty minutes ago  
_ _Louis is active now_

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_10/26 6:00 am_

I showered and ordered food to be delivered around 8. I love you and I also LOVE the Halloween costumes and when I get home you better have that jersey on and nothing else (:

_Louis Tomlinson was active two minutes ago_

_Tuesday_

_Louis Tomlinson is active_

 

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 9:00 am_

Check your email now.

_Louis Tomlinson was active two hours ago_   
_Harry Styles is active now_

Harry Styles   
_10/25 6:30 pm_

LOUIS WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO.

Harry Styles   
_10/25 6:30 pm_

LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON GET YOUR ARSE ON THIS AND MESSAGE ME BACK WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO????

Harry Styles   
_10/25 6:30 pm_

WHY DID I GET AN EMAIL FROM JOANN SAYING THAT WE GOT THE DREAM FLAT??????? WHY DID SHE SAY WE ARE GOING TO SIGN THE LEASE NOVEMBER 1ST?????

Harry Styles   
_10/25 6:30 pm_

LOUIS WE ARE ON ONE INCOME AND WHILE YES I KNOW YOU MAKE A DECENT AMOUNT OF MONEY I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE THE WEIGHT OF THE ENTIRE RENT ON YOU. I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I GOT THE JOB AND LOUIS CAN YOU JUST ANSWER ME.

_Louis Tomlinson is active_

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 1:30 pm_

Okay Harry breathe. One - Money shouldn't control our lives so I went for the flat that you loved. The way you described it, and when I saw the pictures I could see you cooking and me sitting on the island helping and or eating food as it comes out of the oven, I could see us having kids and them running around, holiday meals, cuddles watching movies, and our lives starting a new chapter in our lives. Two- you loved it so I was sold at that point. Three- I love you and you will get the job and you don't have to worry about the money. Got it Harold.

Harry Styles   
_10/25 6:33 pm_

Louis.

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 1:34 pm_

Harold. Are we going to play this game again?

Harry Styles   
_10/25 6:36 pm_

How did get so lucky with you?

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 1:37 pm_

I don't know but you are (: So we are almost to Jersey and we are going out tonight with Dylan and the rest of the guys that Danny and them are friends with. I know that Dylan wanted to talk about writing together - and not just the song we left on your voicemail while pissed and talking about when I wake up next to you (:

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 1:38 pm_

Also I got an email from the management of that Australian band 5 Seconds of Summer (they are like green day meets all time low meet my chemical romance) and they want me to write with them on their next album - which is mental to think about for I began this all as a TM out of Uni and now people are seeing me a songwriter as well. So maybe that means we take a holiday to Australia.... yeah?

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 1:40 pm_

Okay I know that I should have talked to you about the flat but I wanted to surprise you. Don't be mad.

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 1:40 pm_

Harold.

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 1:40 pm_

Harold.

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 1:40 pm_

Hazza

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 1:40 pm_

HAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Harry Styles   
_10/25 6:42 pm_

I'm not mad you mental man. I just got a call from the school.

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 1:43 pm_

AND ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!??!?!!? DON'T KEEP ME WAITING MAN!

Harry Styles   
_10/25 6:45 pm_

Well. We can afford the flat. I GOT THE JOB! I WILL BE TEACHING YEAR 3! They said that they loved me and my old school was foolish to let me go but they were lucky to get me! They want me to come in tomorrow to sign the papers and my contract and Louis I got the job!

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 1:47 pm_

I just yelled so loud that the driver flicked me off and Logan punched me in the arm because I woke her up. Hazza love I'm so proud of you. I knew that you would kill it! God I wish I was there to kiss you and take you out for a proper celebration dinner and we could celebrate back in our bedroom (: :

Harry Styles   
_10/25 6:49 pm_

When I see you in four days we will celebrate the new flat, my job, you're amazing opportunity to write for 5SOS (that's what the kids call them - keep up mate) and we can stay in bed all day long catching up before we get shit faced at Zayn's and then again at James's.

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 1:50 pm_

Go and call your mum, and Gemma! We are about to get to the hotel and then we are headed off to see Jersey (: I will talk to you later my sexy year 3 teacher who is my boyfriend! I love you and so bloody proud of you!

_Louis Tomlinson was active two minutes ago_

Harry Styles   
_10/25 6:53 pm_

I will (: Have fun, don't drink too much we know what happened last time lol. Love you Lou

_Harry Styles was active two minutes ago_

\---

_Louis Tomlinson is active now  
_ _Harry Styles was active six hours ago_

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 11:00 pm_

So we ended up going to see Smallpools in concert and it was a wicked show! We are backstage now as the crew loads up there things. I realized that when I get back we need to go to a concert together - I have been going to shows and have missed you. We had such a great time at Glastonbury and Lolla why not keep that as our thing seeing shows (: I made sure not to drink to much for I need to be alive tomorrow for when we have soundcheck at noon.

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 11:00 pm_

So Dylan and I began to brainstorm some ideas for a song for August Winds and it's fucking amazing! You will love it and I will send you the audio of Dylan singing it (since I can't hold a tune)

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 11:00 pm_

*audio clip attached*

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 11:02 pm_

Also we have been officially invited to Jersey for when Dylan and his fiance get married so another trip is in the works (: I was thinking as well we should go in and paint the flat before we move in! We can have Niall, Jacqueline, Zayn and Xander, and Oli and get it all done in one day and then we can let it dry and move in the next day! So we can go when I get back and pick out paint for the bathrooms, bedrooms, living area and kitchen.

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 11:05 pm_

Did you ever get my package for you from Wisconsin???

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 11:08 pm_

Well we are back at the hotel, I'm going to get some tea and then crash. I'm tired and we are in a nice hotel and the beds are so lovely that I'm sure once my head hits the pillow I will be out cold!

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/25 11:11 pm_

I love you Hazza and I can't wait to wrap my arms around you neck and kiss you so hard that you entire neck is a hickey. I'm sure that I will be like a school boy when I see you again. I love you so much and miss you (:

\---

_Wednesday_   
_Harry is active now_

Harry Styles   
_10/26 11:25 am_

*picture attached*

Harry Styles   
_10/26 11:25 am_

Thank you so much for the jersey, I can wear it when I watch the games! I also like how you got me the smallest size.... I'm tall and lanky but I'm not a child. But it fits perfect and I think that is a blow to my ego lol.

Harry Styles   
_10/26 11:27 am_

Don't think that because you got me this jersey don't mean that I will stop wearing your footie ones (; for I never will.

Harry Styles   
_10/26 11:30 am_

I love the idea of a painting party! I'm trying to convince Gemma to come home for a small holiday and she said she will have time off for Thanksgiving so she will come home for that and I told her she could stay in our spare room (if that is okay??) she was saying how she was thrilled to see you finally and meet you that was for more than a quick hello before she flies back to NYC

Harry Styles   
_10/26 11:30 am_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO I also finished these

Harry Styles   
_10/26 11:31 am_

*picture attached*

Harry Styles  
 _10/26 11:32 am_

I hope that you like them and if you don't we will be Hippies I've decided lol. I can't wait to hear about the show love and these boys in the band Young Rising Sons seem fun and I love weddings! So tell Dylan we will be there whenever it is (:

Harry Styles  
 _10/26 11:33 am_  

I almost forgot that song you wrote - are are writing with Dylan is brilliant Lou. I love the sound its a bit different than your normal sound but still very much you. I also have been listening to the music of Sons and I love it! So if you want to get me a t-shirt of there's that would be brilliant or I will order it online like a weirdo that I am. 

_Louis Tomlinson is active_

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/26 5:35 am_

Thunderstorm is going on outside and I woke up. Make me sleepy again Hazza (:

Harry Styles   
_10/26 11:35 am_

Soft kitty, warm kitty little ball of fur

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/26 5:36 am_

I'm not Sheldon Cooper Harold. So we are driving to NYC in like four hours. Then I have meetings all day long and I'm doing a video conference with Ashton from 5SOS about writing, so if I'm not on that is why and I'm not ignoring you.

Harry Styles   
_10/26 11:37 am_

Why don't you take a warm shower, order some breakfast for the morning and then put on Welcome To Night Vale podcast on low and fall back asleep (: That seems to help you when you are at home and you can't sleep.

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/26 5:40 am_

This is why I love you. Okay off to shower. Have a good day my love

Harry Styles   
_10/26 11:41 am_

Love you most (:

_Harry was active thirty minutes ago  
_ _Louis is active now_

Louis Tomlinson   
_10/26 6:00 am_

I showered and ordered food to be delivered around 8. I love you and I also LOVE the Halloween costumes and when I get home you better have that jersey on and nothing else (:

_Louis Tomlinson was active two minutes ago_


	9. IV

27.10.16

Dear Harry,

As you read these words I wrote on paper in a van a few weeks ago it’s October 27th and around 6 am. I have to admit that I lied to you when I said our last show was the 28th. It’s today. Why did I lie? It’s not that I didn’t know when the last show was, I did but I had something up my sleeve that I didn’t know if it was going to pan out but it did.

If I know you (and I do) you are standing there barefoot, in an oversized Journey concert t-shirt, in your pants, your hair all over the place and sleep still in your eyes and you aren’t sure if you are reading this right or you are seeing things. No Hazza, you are reading real words written by me. Below are going to be a list of instructions and don’t try to call me, or message me, or stop what is going to happen for Niall has his instructions and if he needs backup Zayn is on reserve.

1) I need you to walk your chicken legs back into our bedroom. When you get there go to the top of my closet and pull down the small black suitcase. Inside you will see a plane ticket for flight #1538 to New York City leaving London at 10:35 and arriving in New York in 2:41 pm. You will also see your passport, and a list of everything that you will need to pack (I know that you are going to be flustered so I have helped with having Niall packing your toiletries already for you when you were out with Zayn one night)

2) You will need to pack an outfit for the concert tonight, tomorrow when we are frolicking around New York City and then an outfit for the evening performance of Aladdin we are going to see.

3) I also had Niall pack your carry on bag with ear buds, a book, a pillow for your neck, charging cables and other things for you.

4) Once you are done packing shower and change into comfortable clothes, the flight is long and it doesn’t matter if you look good or not (but you always look good so that is not an issue)

5) Niall will be there to pick you up at 7:15. So hurry up!

When you get to New York Gemma will be there to pick you up (: She will then bring you to the hotel where you will head to our room, set your things down, change, and then you and her can get some lunch and then will be at the venue at 4 where you will have All Access passes and I will be able to kiss you and we can have a proper snog in the van before the girls go on and we can get some food before as well.

While I would love to hear your voice (and have you yell at me for doing all of this) I will be in meetings all day long before the show and then I will have to do my job with the girls before the show. But I will be waiting to see your frog face, long tarzan the ape man hair and my sexy, amazing truly brilliant boyfriend in several hours.

I love you and I know you will give me a lecture when you get here but I don’t care - I wanted to do something for you after all you have done for me these past few months with this tour. As well as, I wanted you to be there for the last show of the US leg of the tour and meet all these amazing lads I’ve met.

I love you most  
SassMaster28 (:   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well I went on an update spree (: I hope that you all have enjoyed them! I will be updating the final chapter most likely next week (unless I have time while camping to post it but I doubt that I will). 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting and giving kudos! 
> 
> If you all are on twitter go and follow me Violet_Janou (I'm getting better at tweeting from this account)
> 
> Thanks again!  
> XO  
> Vi


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end of the chapter (:

_27 October 2:35 am_

“As we make our final decent into New York we ask everyone to please put there seats up and tray tables in the upright position, the friendly cabin crew will be coming around to pick up an rubbish you may have accumulated on the flight. When we land in New York it’s slightly cloudy with a high of 66 degrees out. So make sure that you grab your jacket for it’s a bit chilly. Thank you all for flying with us and we hope that you have a fantastic flight with us,” Arthur the flight attendant said over the intercom as Harry adjusted himself in his seat.

It had been 8 hours and 6 minutes of pure nerves. He had woken up that morning to a pounding on the flat door and a letter that had been slid under the door. He knew that it was Niall who had delivered the letter for when he picked him up for the flight he looked as tired as Harry felt. He didn’t have a time to think, he just tossed clothes into the suitcase and made sure that he had what he needed, his wallet, his passport and camera. He was to nervous to eat, even when he got through customs and to his gate. He had managed to keep down a cuppa when they came around with drink orders. His mind had been all over the place, he wanted to hit Louis in the arm and tell him that he should never pull this shite again, but then at the same time he wanted to wrap the amazing man up in his arms, kiss the hell out of him and never let him go. He also wanted to yell at Gemma who had kept this from her - this was the woman who couldn’t keep what gift they got for their mum to herself when she was younger but when it comes to her brother she can keep anything and everything from him. But first he wanted to give her a hug and tell her how much that he missed her and he hated her and loved her.

He was also nervous about going to the show. While he and Louis had been dating for a few months, he had never been able to attend events, or go to a show with Louis. Not that he didn’t want to but with his work schedule as well as some were just for Louis and they hadn’t been at that stage of their relationship. But now, well now he was going to be thrown into the deep end with bands, Louis being a TM and his boyfriend, these crazy men that are in The Griswolds, the four guys in Young Rising Sons and many other names he knew but had no faces to put them with.

He could do this.

This was going to be his life now, teacher by day and going to events with Louis at night, award shows, flying to see him in New York. A life he thought were for those in movies, books and not a boy born in Cheshire who was a teacher. But it was now.

 _Get yourself together Harry it’s fine you are just going to see Louis. In New York. Nothing crazy. You didnwake up today and think you were going to watch Parks and Recreation on Netflix in your pants and t-shirt._ He said trying to calm himself down and filing terribly.

Harry leaned his head against the headrest as the music from his iPod filled his ears and he tried to relax. Closing his eyes he let the the calm voice of Florence Welsh settle his nerves. Opening his eyes he could see the skyline of the city he had never been to and always wanted to on the horizon. Unlocking his iPod he scrolled through his music and settled on Frank Sinatra. As the powerful voice of old blue eyes sang ‘New York, New York’ Harry felt his lips curling up into a grin and the nerves were gone.

He just wanted to get off the plane, stretch his legs, use the loo and see his sister. He was glad that he didn’t have go to baggage claim, just grab his suitcase from the overhead and slip his rucksack on his back, make it through customs and then see Gemma.

As New York drew closers the more Harry wanted to call Louis, message him but he was told not to and as much as he hated when he did this, he always played by the rules. He also knew now that when he was asking him those stupid random questions it was to distract him from this. The big surprise for no reason but he wanted Harry to be with him.

The plane's wheels hit the runway and Harry's hand gripped his arm rests as he squeezed his eyes closed. As they came to a stop everyone in the plane clapped as the flight attendant came back on to welcome them to New York City. Harry took his mobile off airplane mode and saw a few messages from Zayn and his mum and then one from Gemma. Replying he told her that he had just landed and would be where she was as soon as he could.

“And before we get off we have a special message for one passenger on this plane today,” Arthur, the flight attendant said as Harry removed his earbuds and listened to what she had to say. “Harry Styles, Louis wanted to tell you that he is glad you made it to New York safely and he looks forward to seeing your froggy face in a few hours and to make sure you pick up some black and white cookies on the way to the venue,” Arthur said as the entire plane laughed. “Whatever that means, I think someone is excited for their boyfriend to arrive so as a special request we are going to have Harry leave first, he is here to be escorted to a venue where he is a VIP for a concert event and his boyfriend who hasn’t seen him in two months is waiting for his ‘froggy face’.”

Harry felt his entire face turning red as Arthur smiled at him and gave him a wink. “And if you are wondering he does have a sort of froggy face, and since the poor man looks uncomfortable why don’t we add to that and clap for him once we get the okay for him to leave.”

Harry was going to kill Louis when he saw him. Kiss him and then kill him for all of this.

As soon as the plane was finished taxing and they were all clear the door was opened and Harry stood up, everyone on the flight began to clap for him as he smiled, his face heating up with embarrassment as he waved and fumbled to get his rucksack on his back and get his suitcase down. He hated this kind of attention and he feared he was going to wee himself if he didn’t get off the flight and to a loo. He thanked the flight attendant as he wheeled the suitcase out of the plane and up the walkway to the airport.

He was grateful for his long legs, as he made it through customs and towards where Gemma said that she was waiting for him. His rucksack felt heavy on his back as he walked and he wasn’t sure if he was going to cry or smile when he saw his sister. As he walked with the sea of passengers towards where everyone was waiting he could see his sister standing there, she was in her normal skinny jeans, a black jumper, black boots and a jean jacket with her hair down and sign that read ‘Welcome to New York Harold!’ with a sign of her and Harry in matching jumpers last Christmas.

“I hate you,” Harry laughed as he pulled his sister into a hug and she wrapped her arms around her brother. “Louis had this whole announcement made on the flight and I will kill him when I see him. After we snog, then I will kill him,” he laughed as Gemma gave her baby brother a kiss and they headed to her car.

“That I didn’t know he was doing that, but Harry that is really romantic that he did,” Gemma said and Harry knew. He was a romantic that everyone could see, Louis was a behind the scenes romantic, he would sneak the romance up on Harry and he wouldn’t see it coming. He always had something up his sleeve, a surprise for him be it New York, or tickets to see his favorite musical for the seventh time, or a fort made for them to watch the Tony Awards on a laptop hooked up to a telly. “Well, we are off to the hotel, you can change, I have some food for you in the car and cookies that Louis texted me about,” Gemma laughed shaking her head as she linked her arm with her brothers. “So, did you like his surprise?”

“How long did you know?” Harry asked as they walked into the parking garage.

Gemma pressed her lips together as she thought about that question, “ummm two weeks when he contacted me with the idea and needed to make sure all the pawns would work out and they did,” she explained as she dug into her purse and popped the boot of her car. She set her sign in the car as Harry put his his rucksack and suitcase in the boot. “Don’t give me that look Harry - it was a secret, and contrary to popular belief I can keep them. Plus when he called me he was so excited about it, he sounded like a kid on Christmas and I didn’t want to take that from him,” she told him as they both got into the car. Gemma started her car as she put on her seat belt and it made the click she turned to Harry who raised a brow, his sister had her serious face on now. “He sounded so in love with you and it made me happy that you were being treated how you should,” she smiled at him before reaching into the back seat and handing him a bag of food. “Eat, we are on a tight schedule.”

Harry laughed, opening up the bag he was happy to see a classic Gemma lunch for him with a banana, jelly bellies, a nutella sandwich and some crisps with a bottle of water. Harry sat in the car eating as his body ached from the flight and now sitting in a car, his mind was racing like a bullet train but his body was screaming at him to just close his eyes, lay his head against the window and sleep. He knew that if he did any of those things he would never wake up and all he wanted at this moment in time was to run and jump into Louis’s arms, or have Louis jump into his. Either way he wanted to hold him and kiss him and smell him, and look at his face and never let it go for a long, long time.

“So once we get to the hotel we have to leave at 3:45 the latest, Angela is going to meet us at the hotel so that will save time but that will get us to the venue around 4:15 which is when we need to be there,” Gemma explained to Harry as he licked the Nutella off his fingers and put the plastic bag that once contained his sandwich back into the brown bag and pulled out the banana.

“Angela is the one you work with and has a crazy ex?” Harry asked as he peeled the banana and broke off a piece and popped it into his mouth.

Gemma nodded her head as she began to slow down as they reached Manhattan.

“Do you know what hotel we are staying at?” He asked his mouth full of banana as he chewed. Gemma rolled her eyes at Harrold but replies anyway.

“Yes,” she replied as an evil smile spread across her lips and Harry rolled his eyes. He knew that she wasn’t going to tell him as much as he bugged her about it. Huffing a bit he finished off his banana as they pulled up to The Plaza Hotel. Harry’s jaw dropped a bit as Gemma smiled and put her car into park. “My brother is checking in, Harry Styles,” she said as the valet’s face lit up and he opened the door for Harry.

“Good afternoon Mr. Styles, your room is ready for you,” the valet said as Gemma handed them the keys after she popped the boot of the car and the porters headed over and grabbed his two bags. “How was your trip today?”

“Good,” Harry said a bit confused but he was going to go with it, knowing that this was all of Louis’s doing. “We have someone who is meeting us, Angela around 3:45,” he said as he and Gemma were being lead into the hotel with smiling faces from the hotel staff.

The first valet smiled and nodded his head as he pulled out a notepad and wrote that down. “We will have the car pulled around at 3:40 for you Mr. Styles and will ring up to the room when Angela has arrived.”

“Thank you,” Harry told him before he walked into the lobby of the hotel and he wanted to keep his cool, sure he had stayed at nice hotels but the Plaza was something from a dream. Taking a deep breath in his boots clicked over the marble floors as they walked up to the concierge desk.

“Mr. Styles and Ms. Gemma Styles,” the other valet said as the woman behind the desk smiled up at Harry.

“Welcome Mr. Styles, and Ms. Gemma,” she said as she opened up a drawer and pulled out a hotel key and a card that had Louis’s handwriting on it. “Mr. Tomlinson has checked in, and everything is ready for you up in the room, we are here all night long so if you or Mr. Tomlinson need anything just press zero and we will be more than pleased to help,” she said to him as she handed over the key. “The elevators are around the corner and Jaylnn will help you with your bags,” she explained as the other valet stood there holding Harry’s rucksack and suitcase. Harry wasn’t sure how to process this all but he followed the valet over to the lifts, as the doors slid open they entered and Jaylnn walked in and pressed 16 and they headed up.

Harry looked at the crisp white envelope, turning it over he was about to open it when Gemma slapped his hand. “My letter,” he said to her.

“When you get in the room,” she told him as Harry huffed. He hated this stupid game that Louis was playing.

When the lift came to a stop, the red light showed 16 and there was soft ding as the doors slid open. Harry headed on out with Gemma and Jaylnn following but soon he walked in front of Harry to lead him to his room. “Have you been to New York before Mr. Styles?” he asked them as they walked through the carpeted halls.

“Yes, last spring when my sister moved out here, I helped her move into her flat,” he said but that trip was so different from this one he wasn’t sure if he could even compare them. “This was a surprise trip by my boyfriend - he is here for a tour and it’s the last night and he flew me out to see the show,” he explained. “He isn’t famous - he is the producer and tour manager of the group.”

‘That is still very exciting,” Jaylnn told his as they stopped at the hotel door. “I can bring your bags in for you if you would like,” he offered.

Harry shook his head as he pulled out his billfold Jalynn held up his hand and shook his head. “Mr. Tomlinson has taken care of the tips this weekend Mr. Styles,” he told him truthfully as he set his bags down, thanking him again he headed back down the hallway as Harry grabbed the keycard and opened up the door. and his mouth dropped. “Bloody hell,” he uttered as he dropped his suitcase and rucksack and walked over to the window that looked out onto Central Park. Louis had out done himself, there they were in this grand suite, they walked into a rather larger sitting area that looked like something out of Downton Abbey. There was a desk that looked out the window that looked over Central Park, on the desk was a basket that Harry knew Louis had put in there for him. Walking over to the desk his hand rested on the all access pass as his eyes began to look inside the basket, there was tea, biscuits, popcorn, some of Harry’s favorite candies along with a bottle of lube, handcuffs and other things that he didn’t want nor need Gemma to see. Walking back over to his bags Harry picked them up and headed over into the bedroom. He knew that Louis had been there, his suitcase was laying on the ground and none of this clothes had been put away, but he had done his best to keep it clean.

“Can I read this now?” he asked Gemma from the bedroom.

“Yes,” she called back as Harry took a seat on the edge of the bed, toeing off his black boots as he tore open the white white envelope. Pulling out a card that had a bunch of bananas on them Harry felt a chuckle escape his mouth as his hands opened it up, and his eyes looked at the fairly nice handwritten card by Lou.

_BannaBoy,_

_Welcome!!! I know by now you want to kill me for the airplane, you are also feeling odd with having people cater to you, but you slightly enjoy it at the same time. I can’t wait to see you in about an hour now! Go and shower, your body will be happy that you did, change into the most rock star outfit you have - which is basically your entire wardrobe when you aren’t being a teacher. I love you Hazza and I can’t wait to have this mini vacation. Oh also in the bottom of the basket is some stuff for tonight so you better decide what you want to use first (;_

_Love  
SassMaster 28 _

Harry felt his lips curve up into a smile as he set the car on the bed next to him and his entire body seemed to itch to text Louis. No, he had to be good, he was going to play this game of Louis’s and he was going to indulge him as much as he hated it for he never knew that was coming next for Louis was unpredictable when it comes to his surprises. Fighting the urge to lay down on the bed Harry stood up, setting his boots next to the dresser in the room as he walked over to the doorway and looked at his sister who was on her mobile, “I’m going to shower and get dressed for the show,” he told her. “If you want to order anything or what not you can, I’m sure Lou has it all covered,” he told her as he turned to grab his things to shower when he stopped and turned back around at his sister. He was going to try and crack her, “I also know you know more than you are letting on with all that is going on.”

“I honestly don’t, I was just texted instructions on what to do next so you can stop trying to break me,” she told him sticking out her tongue at Harry as he threw his hands up in the air while Gemma laughed at him. “Do you want anything to eat?”

“No,” Harry said as he could hear his stomach growling yet again, he was too nervous to keep down food and his bladder was already the size of a small puppy so he would pass in the tea.

Grabbing his suitcase from the ground Harry sat it on the stand that Louis had set up for him, unzipping it he grabbed the bag of toiletries, tossing that onto the bed he grabbed his casual skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and then his gold boots thinking that would be decent to wear to a show. Setting that option on his bed he then grabbed the salmon color button up shirt with four thin zigzagged black lines that went across the top. Maybe he would dress it up a bit for seeing Louis again. Closing his eyes he knew that he could fall asleep standing up, but he was on a schedule, opening his eyes back up he headed into the bathroom.

Locking the door he turned the shower on letting water heat up as he got his shampoo, conditioner and leave in treatment for his hair. Harry slowly slipped out of his skinny jeans, oversized grey jumper, folding them up and setting them on the counter as he took the hair tie out and letting his long, and dirty hair fall down onto his bare back. Making his way back to the shower, Harry stuck his under the water to make sure that it was warm enough he stepped in and let the warm water fall on his dirty hair, tired body, and cold body.

Louis was right, the warm water felt amazing on his body and he could feel the muscles relaxing as he stood there in the shower, his hair weighed down by the water. Harry closed his eyes and pictured seeing Louis again, sure he had built up this grand idea what would happen when he saw him again, but who wouldn’t? As much as he pictured crazy ideas, or the textbook sappy reunion he would be happy with a hug, kiss and him taking him by his hand and taking him out by the side of the stage and watching as the girls performed, Louis’s arms wrapped around his waist as Harry leaned into him and they hummed along.

Grabbing his shampoo he lathered his hair up and watched as the suds fell around his feet, his hair feeling less vile from the flight. He repeated with the conditioner, running his hands through his wet curls to get it all through his hair before rinsing it and then washing his entire body. Shutting the water off he grabbed a towel, bending over her wrapped the towel around the top of his head and then took the other one and wrapped it around his waist. Harry made a mental note to say they would need more towel (Louis had left some stuff in that basic that would lead him to believe shower sex would be on the list of things they would be doing while in New York). Taking his hand he cleared off a space on the mirror to see his face, rolling his eyes he saw the small breakout that happened just a few days ago, no matter how old he got he was still the 16 year old boy who had horrible breakouts.

“You are seeing Lou, not the bloody Queen no need to be nervous,” Harry reminded himself as he brushed his teeth, getting rid of the taste of airplane tea and morning breath, he took the towel out of his hair, taking his brush he combed knots out of his curls and applied the leave in conditioner to help them look more curly than the flat rag that normally sat atop his head.

“I’m coming out with a towel on,” Harry called out to his sister as he scooped up his clothes and headed into the bedroom with the door still open. “How much time do I have?”

“10 minutes,” Gemma said as she covered her eyes and spoke to her brother. “Also had a nice little shirt made for you to wear tonight to give Louis a good chuckle,” she said as Harry set his dirty clothes on the bed and saw the black shirt with white letters that read ‘I’m here for the Tour Manager’ on it.

Harry walked over and shut the bedroom door before dropping his towel and slipping on his black skinny jeans, his legs still a bit wet, so he had to jump to get them up his legs, he then slipped the shirt over his wet hair, rolling his sleeves he looked in the mirror and was happy with the fit, and he knew Louis would get a laugh about the shirt, as would all the girls when they saw him in it. Sitting on the edge of the bed Harry slipped on his black socks before he reached behind him and grabbed his gold boots and slipped them onto his feet.

“Do I need a jacket?”

“No,” Gemma called out to him and he grabbed his jean jacket anyway and slipped it on over to the top before he put his mobile into his back pocket along with his billfold. Tossing the towels back into the bathroom, he folded up his clothes and put them in the suitcase before leaving the bedroom as Gemma was waiting by the hotel door. Holding her hand out Harry grabbed his laminet as they left the room and headed back down to the car. “So you ready for a fun night?”

“Yes, are you driving back I don’t want you drinking if you will be driving,” Harry explained to Gemma as they got into the lift and headed down to the lobby.

“I will have a few and if I need to uber home then I shall, you don’t need to act like a big brother Harry, I got this okay?” She asked him as Harry wrapped his arm around his sister shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

“I know, but I want to make sure that you are okay,” he said.

“I am,” she said poking him in his side as his entire body flinched causing Gemma to burst out laughing, covering her face as a man in a suit and a sullen face entered with a woman in a black dress and pearls who smelled too strongly of perfume walked onto the lift, both of them giving them a look before turning away from them. Harry turned his head as he could feel a laugh bubbling up inside of him as Gemma hummed to try and calm herself down. As soon as the door opened the couple walked out with Harry and Gemma following them as Jaylnn smiled them as they headed towards the front door.

“Ms. Angela is here and the car is ready Mr. Styles.”

“Harry please,” he said to him as another valet he hadn’t seen before opened the door for them and they headed to Gemma’s car where Angela stood. Gemma gave her friend a hug and made a quick introduction before they got into the car and headed to the Brooklyn Bowl. “How long till we get there?”

“Some is an eager beaver,” Gemma said as she put the car into drive and headed towards Brooklyn, Harry flicked Gemma in the arm as she slapped him on the backside of his head.

“Okay, I love you Gemma, and I'm sure I will love you to Harold but I would love to live more so stop,” Angela said looking up from her mobile from the backseat. “So hands to yourself, let your sister drive and we are 21 minutes from the venue,” she explained as Harry crossed his arms over his chest and turned to look out the window.

“Thanks for the shirt.”

“Thank you for dating a music producer who has connections for me to see shows and get tickets to music festivals without having to wait on my laptop till they go on sale.”

“Seems like a fair trade,” laughed Angela as Harry shrugged. “So Harry how did you and Louis meet? Gemma said it was a weird story.”

“His mates made a profile for him on a dating site because they were all drunk, I messaged him he said he didn’t want a relationship but we kept talking and then he said he liked me and I said I liked him and we have been dating since then.”

There was a long pause from Angela as she leaned forward and looked at Harry, her brown eyes narrowing at him as he looked back at her, his eyebrow arched as his lips pressed together. “The fact that this isn’t a lie, and not some really shitty plot of a Hallmark film makes me somewhat happy about life,” she admitted. “Well kudos to both of you, I will thank him for the wonderful hook up with the pass when I see him - or if I see him - from the way Gemma says you two will be sucking face until you get back to London.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Gemma was right. Closing his mouth he smiled and shrugged as he turned back to look out the window. His heart began to race as they drew closer to the venue. He was in the hands of his sister, he had no idea what to expect when they got there, if there was going to be another bloody note, or if he was going to just smile at him be doing work, or if he was even going to see him before the show began. Pressing his forehead against the window, his eyes felt heavy but his heart grew light as the came to the venue. Gemma pulled around the back where the tour bus was and then he saw the famous sprinter van that Louis hated with every fiber in his being. Parking in a reserved spot Gemma put the car in park, turned it off and got out. Harry wanted to but his feet felt like lead but he wanted to run through the door.

“Chop, chop your lover waits for you,” Gemma joked as Harry got out of the car, shut the door and followed his sister since she knew where she was going apparently. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket they flashed their passes and headed into the back of the venue.

Harry could hear the people out by the stage, there was small conversation and the house music was playing as everyone was still heading into the venue and the girls weren’t to be on stage for a while now, there was a smell of stale beer, sweat, mixed in with cheap perfume. Harry’s eyes looked around as he wanted to see Louis is passing but his eyes first landed on Logan who came from a side hallway of the venue.

“Harold!” Logan yelled as she pulled Harry into a hug. “Louis told us today you were coming and I wanted to punch him. We had been bothering him asking him if you were going to see you and he would just make a stupid face and walk away, or he would flick us off and put his headphones in, if we were in the van.”

Harry laughed as he waved to Mary who made a face and blew him a kiss. “I guess Gemma and her friend went to the bar….” Harry said as he saw she had gone. “Where is Lou?”

“Oh, he is in the greenroom,” Logan said. “We all have our own things we do before the show and he sits in the greenroom and writes in his journal but yeah so head down the hall third door on the right,” Logan said as Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and made his way down the hallway, his gold boots clicking on the floor as he walked as fast as humanly possible.

The door was slightly open as Harry walked towards the door, he heard Louis talking but he wasn't sure if he was on his mobile or not. Drawing closer his ears perked up as he heard what Louis was talking about, his chest growing tight and he wasn't sure if he should enter. Pushing the door open he walked through the door as he waits till Louis finished talking, his entire body froze as he stood in the doorway as he listened to the words coming out of Louis’s mouth and what was in his hand.

\---

_27 October 1:00 am_

“The letter had been delivered,” Niall hissed through the phone as his teeth chattered from the cold. “Now I am going to get coffee before coming back to get Harry in little over an hour,” he explained as he unlocked the door to his Range Rover and got in. “You know if I didn’t love you then I wouldn’t be this stupid to always do this.”

“I told you, I will buy you Nandos for a month,” Louis told him as he laid in the hotel bed and looked up at the ceiling, he was to nervous to sleep, to anxious about what the next 24 hours held in store for him. His heart might give out from anxiety before the 24 hours were up so he might not even be able to do what he had planned.

“Two,” Niall corrected him shutting the door and started the car turning the heat all the way to warm his cold body. “You know what you are doing is very romantic, I explained to to Jacq what you were doing”- Niall tried to say when Louis let out a loud moan. “Oh shut it, she isn’t going to wake up, call Harry and spoil it. She is asleep and will be when I get back as well.”

“Whatever,” Louis said rolling his eyes, sitting up in the bed he stretched out his back as he listened to Niall mumble about something on the other end of the phone. “You think he will figure it out?”

“No,” admitted Niall as he put his car into gear and pulled out into the deserted streets of London. “He is smart, but I’m sure this has taken him by such a shock he won’t realize all that is going on, so you are in the clear. Now I’m going to hang up, get food and coffee and taxi Niall will be headed back to get your boo and help transport him to you.”

Louis shook his head as he got up from the bed and began to walk around his single hotel room. He had to be up in six hours for meetings about potential bands to sign and then he had a conference call with 5 Seconds of Summer before he had to get to the venue. “Thanks Niall,” Louis told him as he stood, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. “I mean it Niall, thank you.”

There was a pause on the other end Louis knew Niall was smiling. “You are my mate, like a brother to me Louis and I’m always here for you now go and get some sleep, don’t want to fuck up this meeting with 5SOS.”

“Har, har, har,” Louis told him shaking his head. “Let me know when he gets to the airport.”

“I shall,” Niall said to him. “Now sleep. Bye,” he sang out as he hung up the phone and Louis stood there in the middle of the hotel room. He had his bag packed, he had to wake up and go and check into the Plaza tomorrow and get everything squared away and then head to the Sony offices.

“I should shower now, and then I can get to sleep,” Louis told himself as he tossed his mobile on the bed as his bare feet moved across the dark carpeted floor of the hotel room and to the tile floor of the loo. Walking over to the shower he turned the water on and let it warm up, he wasn’t sure if he was going to sleep after this, but he needed a good shower and shave. More so for Harry and not his meetings, he didn’t have the proper clothes for meetings so he had to make due with the jeans and t-shirts he (or Harry since he hated to pack) had packed for him to wear. Louis slipped off his jogging pants and pulled the dirty t-shirt over his head and kicked them into a pile on the floor as he stepped into the shower.

The water ran over his body, he ran his hands through his wet hair and let out a sigh. He wasn’t sure Harry was going to be clueless on what was going on, sure he everything planned, things to throw him off but deep down he knew he probably knew what was going on. Pressing his head against the tile wall he had the shower head aimed at his back - the muscles in his back were stiff from the sprinter van and the semi shitty hotel mattress he had been sleeping on the past few nights. “Pull yourself together Tomlinson,” Louis mumbled to himself as he looked down at his feet. “It will all go as planned, Gemma will play her part and then you will see him. The day will go by fast and you won’t have to worry.”

Standing up Louis quickly washed his hair and the rest of his body, running his hands over his face he needed to get the stubble off his face, he wanted a clean face for when he snogged the living life out of Harry. As the water began to run cold he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his body and grabbing a smaller one as he dried off his hair walking out of the shower and back out into the bedroom.

“Okay pants, and bed, I will shave in the morning,” Louis told himself walking over to his duffel and pulling out a pair of black pants and dug through and found a semi dirty shirt and slipped it on his sem dry body. Picking up the towel from the floor he tossed it back into the bathroom and grabbed his old clothes to shove them into his bag before crawling into bed. His body was tired, it ached for the bed, sheets, duvet and pillow. But Louis’s mind - that was a whole other story. His mind racing with every possible scenarios of what could happen when he was reunited with Harry again, some were good while others were disasters. It was Harry, just Harry. The tall man who sang along while cooking dinner, wore big oversized jumpers, skinny jeans and weird colourful socks, the man who baked cookies for his students and would always make enough for Louis and Niall, the man who would stay up and help Louis with presentations, or the man who would just sit with him, his nose in a book while Louis was doing work. Harry was unlike anyone he had ever met, his heart was two times bigger than the average human heart, his capacity to love even when Louis was being a twat was greater than his families even, his outlook on life was positive where he saw the world full of love and color when most people saw black and white.

“You got it bad Tomlinson,” Louis told himself as he fell onto the bed his back first. He did, but he didn’t want to change the feeling he had. The constant butterflies in his stomach when he saw him, the way he felt when they kissed, or made love, or the simple way that he looked at Harry and there was his whole world. “Sleep,” he told himself closing his eyes as he knew his alarm would be going off at 6 for him to get ready, four short hours and he had to be a functioning human being. He had done it for the past few months so what would be new now?

 _Counting sheep, you see that in movies maybe that works….. Louis thought to himself as he began to picture sheep and count. One, two, three, four, five, six months I’ve been dating Harry, seven, eight hours and Harry lands in New York City, nine, ten, I feel like a ten year old seeing his crush again, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen hours of sex is what I would love to have with him, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen this isn’t fooking working he said to himself as he rolled over onto his side and looked at the tan wall that he knew was there in the dark. Okay, now what._ Louis thought to himself as he tried to find something to focus on that wasn’t Harry, or him in New York, or anything that was going to happen in the next 24 hours.

_Flat, think of the flat. Make a list of what needs to be done before we move in. Okay good, paint. Grey walls in the bedroom make it simple. Harry likes clean and simple as do I. We will need to figure out whose bed is going to be in our bedroom, well he has a full and I have a king so mine and we can put his in the guest room. Yes that is sorted then. We need better kitchen stuff, I have next to nothing and Harry’s are old or he borrows from his neighbor. So we make a trip to the store, that will be fun, shopping for our first flat together. Very domestic, like we are. Maybe we can paint the spare room purple. Or a wall purple if he likes that idea, or red. Oooo, no I like red better… maybe we could just have wallpaper with his face and plaster it all over the walls. No Louis, that is something from a creepy ass horror film…._

As Louis kept thinking about what needed to be done his body slowly drifted into a light sleep.

\---

_10:05 am_

“So we listened to your work and it’s fucking sick,” Ashton said as he sat on the couch next to Luke and Mikey while Calum sat in a chair. The Skype meeting with the boys in the band had gone fantastic and Louis was very excited that they would want to work with him, and his label. “Dylan sent us an email and he had nothing but brilliant things to say about you.”

“He was to kind, he helped me finish a song I had been stuck on so he is pretty brilliant if I do say so myself," Louis paused as he leaned forward and smiled at the four very unique and talented men in the other side of the screen and he wanted to write for them- needed to write with them. "I know that you guys have a sound that is far different that August Winds but it will be something I would like to tackle with you. When I write I write impact lives, and I know that is what you lads what to do with music so I truly think that we will make a good team," he cleared his throat as he saw his phone screen light up with Gemma texting him. "If you want I can write something and send you a sample and if you like it we can work together and if you find it complete shite, which you could, we can chalk Dylan talking me up to being drunk from way too much Jack,” Louis laughed sitting back in his desk chair. “And I know look like a bloody fanboy wearing his band's shirt - it was the only thing clean.”

“We understand that,” Michele laughed as he pushed his purple hair to the side of his face. “No, mate we love your stuff and we want to work with you now. We just need to set up a time, we have a summer tour and we will be in London area we can have a few days off and get together and write if you can do that?”

“Yeah, we can do it at my flat and I can get studio time for us to run a few dry runs and see how it will sound and try out a few options if we need to,” Louis told them. “I will have contracts drawn up to make it official and if you need to we can meet up in New York, or even Australia,” he suggested, “I’ve never been there.”

“We will invite you and show you the native ways,” Luke said as Louis was a bit worried and they laughed as he was sure his face looked scared. “No worries mate, we won’t send you off into the desert and it be like a scene from the Inbetweeners Film.”

“Cheers for that,” Louis added as he tapped his hand on the table, his body was itching to for a smoke but he had to be good, he wanted to be good and not give into temptation “Well I will let you lads get back to your life, and thank you again for meeting with me. I will email your management team the contract and will send you lads a message and if you have any ideas running around your head just send me a text and we can even brainstorm over skype. Hell, I wrote notes for this meeting on the back a receipt from Chipotle.”

“Our kinds of songwriter,” Calum laughed as Louis turned his head and saw Peyton at the door with a smile on her face and files in her hand. She had grown up since Louis had last seen her and it was nice to see her auditing, when he clearly wasn't. “I’m sure you are busy and if you and your boyfriend are ever in Australia let us know, we are enjoying our break before we go back on tour and start working on our fourth album.”

“Well I am honoured to be a part of it lads have a brilliant day,” Louis told them as he smiled and he ended the skype call as the glass door opened up and Peyton walked in, her blonde curls bouncing as she took a seat at the table and set the stack of files down for Louis. “Hello to you too,” he said noticing she was in a dress, heeled boots and had makeup on. "Someone is fancy today."

“I had meetings," she clarified leaning towards Louis as she pointed a finger at him with a serious face, "you should have told me you were coming and not hear Dan go 'Louis is here in e conference room I'm making a coffee run want anything' like it was if he said 'there are cats falling from the sky I'm going to get coffee want some," Peyton explained to Louis as he shrugged and gave her a smug childish face that he used to get away with something.

"It was a last minute thing," Louis admitted to her as she rolled her eyes and rolled her chair over and gave Louis a hug. "Hugging really P? We Skype more than I do my family."

"But you are here in person you cock," she said squeezing her arms around his neck. "I owe that shirty internship for this weird ass friendship that we have."

Patting her hands Peyton let go and rolled her chair back over to the side of the table where the small stack of files laid along with other papers that hopefully had nothing to do with Louis for he had to leave in a few minutes

"Okay what are those?”

“Bands, not all are for you, I have about five they are based in England, Dublin, one in Paris and then a few in other towns in England area,” she explained to him as she grabbed the top files and handed them over to Louis. “Can I help you?” she asked as he grabbed her hand and looked down at the massive ring on it. “Yes, Max asked, I said yes, he took a desk job to show that he was serious which I know is hard a hell for him,” she explained as Louis’s brows rose and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m happy for you, and he will have a rough few months getting use to not being on the road, it comes with the territory but he will get use to it,” Louis assured her as he opened up and looked in the files. “I have emailed you a few things that have come my way, but I would like to set up tour with a band, I will email you the details and as much as I would love to stay and chat but I have to get to the Brooklyn Bowl, and my boyfriend is landing in a few hours. I surprised him with a trip and I’m sure that you have a lot of questions now,” Louis said as he shut his laptop and began to pack up.

Peyton sat there, her mouth opened as she looked at Louis confused. As much as Louis would love to torture her with details about Harry had had to pack up his belongings and get over to Brooklyn.

“We met last year at Halloween and we started dating back in April,” Louis told her sliding the files into his rucksack as he un-plugged his laptop and wrapped up the cords.

“Like dating dating?”

“Yes, we live together, we say I love you, have lots of really good sex, met each other's families,” Louis told her putting his mac into the case and sliding that into his rucksack. "I have until I get on the lift to answer your questions," he said standing up and finishing packing up his bag.

“Name?” Peyton asked him standing up as Louis grabbed his jacket and rucksack as they headed out of the conference room towards the lifts.

“Harry.”

“Age?”

“27.”

“Job?”

“Teacher, year 3.”

"Does he have tattoos?”

“Yes,” Louis said as they walked towards the lift. “Any more?”

“Why?”

Louis pressed the down arrow as he waited for the lift, opening up his mouth he shut it and thought about how to answer it. “He makes me feel like I’m 18, he loves me for who I am and he sees the world in a way that no one else does and it’s beautiful. He makes me feel as if I can conquer the world and he will be there with me to help. I love him Peyton, and while I was a cold hearted bastard who was against relationships, Harry tore down those walls and here I am, a man who is madly in love, flew his boyfriend to New York as a surprise and has to go do a soundcheck.”

As the lift reached the floor, the doors opened up and Louis stepped in. “Come to the Brooklyn Bowl tonight, bring Max and you can meet Harry, will that make you happy?”

“Yes! I will be there!”

“I will put you on the guest list P,” Louis told her with a mile as the doors closed and the lfit headed down to the lobby. As he stood in the lift, he watched as he headed down and he knew that Harry would be landing in a few hours and then he had to stop himself from messaging him. As the doors opened Louis walked through the lobby and out to the car that he had ordered for him to bring him to the venue. “Brooklyn Bowl,” Louis said as the driver headed on his way, lipping his mobile out of the pocket and sent a message to the girls.

**I am on my way to the venue now, when you get in grab your things you need for the greenroom from Grease Lightening. We will be up first for sound check and there is a pizza place nearby we can get a beer and pizza before the show - LT**

**Also Harry will be here tonight so no pressure but you have to kick ass (:- LT**

Closing out of that message Louis pulled up the one with Gemma, he wanted to make sure things were still running smoothly on her end.

**We all good to go- Louis**

**Hey stranger, and yes, I am leaving now to go and pick him up and head over to The Plaza and then to the Brooklyn Bowl - Gemma**

**Thanks again Gemma - Louis**

**See you soon Lou - Gemma**

Setting his phone on his leg he began to tap to the song that was going round and round around in his head. Crossing over from Manhattan to Brooklyn. His nerves were kicking in now, he could feel his palms sweating and his heart was racing faster than it did when he watched the girls perform live or the first time.

You got this, Louis told himself as the taxi pulled over to the venue. Louis handed him the money as he got out and grabbed his rucksack and headed into the venue. He flashed his pass as he walked in and smiled as the girls were starting to set up and he had made it there in time.

“Sorry I’m late,” Louis told them as they stopped and all looked at him. “What?” He wasn't sure if they were made he was late or that he had disappeared so early that morning. "What......."

“You can’t just tell us ‘oh hey btw Harry is coming,’ like really Lou?” Mary asked him as he smiled at her showing his teeth in a cheesy smile on his face. “Well we get to each buy him a drink, and talk to him since you never told us.”

“No.”

“Uh, yes,” she told him as he set his rucksack down and helped them get the stage set up. "You can't had him forever, if he is dating you we need to approve and we'll get to know him since we are a family- your words not mine."

"Damn me," Louis laughs shaking his head as they got the Amos and everything set up and hooked up on stage.

“Mar is right Lou,” Rylee told him as she plugged in her guitar and set it on the stand. “You have been keeping him tucked away but then you go all out and fly him to New York. What are you up to?”

“I miss him,” Louis told them and he feared they would catch on to what he was doing. “I miss sex," he said which wasn't a lie, he did but he needed a good cover for the other reason he brought Harry out to New York.

“Called it,” Roslynn laughed as Louis rolled his eyes and Logan handed her 20 dollars. "A friendly bet, after you had to stop and wank off at a mortar service station we have been keeping a bet when and why you would bring him out- besides the fact you love him like Niall loves Nandos and I love Chipotle."

Louis wanted to hit them all, they had turned into his sisters and the conversation had gone from professional to this, his sex life “Okay, let’s run through the cover song and we can sing one of Logan’s picks,” Louis told them as he jumped off the stage as the man behind the soundboard gave the girls a thumbs up as they got their instruments tuned and then began to play “Faithfully’ but Journey they always sang in the middle of the set. As they played Louis listened to make sure that the sound was good, his arms crossed over his chest as Rylee sang out into the microphone. Louis made a few notes and handed them to the soundboard guy for the drums, bass and Mary’s microphone. The changes were quickly made and the girls sounded like a 10. They ran through Little Mix's song ‘Black Magic’.

**Hey I have Harry - Gemma**

**We made it to the hotel - Gemma**

**Okay we are headed to you now. I know that you are working but I wanted to make sure that you have an update on what is going on - Gemma**

**Where should we go when we arrive - Gemma**

**Hey, I just got to the greenroom and checked my mobile. Come around the back and you can park at the sprinter van and then just come on in the back. You have the passes so you will be fine, no one will question you. - Louis**

**See you soon Mr. Tomlinson - Gemma**

Exhaling Louis gave the girls a thumbs up as they finished and headed back to the greenroom where they were going to get some tea and figure out dinner. Louis grabbed his rucksack and followed them as the girls checked their mobiles and talked about what they wanted for dinner.

“So dinner?” Roslynn

“We were going to head to the dinner down the street and hang out until we have to be back at 4:15 ish….. we have to be on stage at 6,” Logan said as Louis set his bag and jacket on a chair and nodded his head. “You want to join?”

“I’m going to stay here, I have a few things I need to email out, and we'll have a few other things to do around the venue,” Louis lied to them as they all grabbed their purses and headed out.

“Okay weird,” Rylee said as they waved and headed on out of the venue and Louis stood there in the greenroom. Opening up his rucksack he dug to the bottom and pulled out a black box. Sitting it on the table where there was snacks, beer, tea, water and a mirror. Standing up straight, he adjusted his grey baseball shirt he got from Dylan, he didn’t look nice and fancy but that is who he was. The skinny jeans, the weight he gained while on tour and the scuffed up white high top chucks he had put on his feet.

“You got this Tomlinson, it’s just another day. It’s a concert, the girls will smash it, you will be fine, Harry will be so happy to see you, and he will smile and you will embrace, kiss, we will have a great time together tonight, tomorrow frolick around the city and be happy,” he said as he looked down at the box. Biting his bottom lip he reached down and picked it up, opening it up he looked at the simple silver band that was engraved inside with the simple words, ‘always in my heart’.

“Harry, I know that it’s only been a year since we met but I feel that in that year - no that is shite,” Louis said shaking his head as he took the ring out of the box and held it in his hand.

“I love you. I have loved you since you messaged me last Halloween even though I didn’t know that I loved you at that point in my life. You took the time to get to know me, to see how my mind works, you listen when I talk, you let me vent, cry, and just sit there in silence when I need to. You always know what to say when I need it most, and you know when to act. You have embraced my crazy job, hours and life but it’s not just my life I want anymore. I want my life to be our life. I want to wake up and see your face, I want to be home and have you tell me about teacher nights and I want you to be my sexy arm candy to events, but more importantly I want to spend Christmas wrapped up in blankets together by a fire, I want to raise children with you, I want to grow old with you and I will love you forever and always Harry, with all of that said I would love for you to do me the honour of being my husband, taking my last name and living in wedding bliss for the rest of our lives,” Louis said as the words rolled off his tongue and he seemed pleased with that speech.

“Louis,” came a voice as Louis looked up and turned and saw Harry. He was still holding the ring as Harry stood there, looking like Harry, tall, lanky and in a silly shirt that read ‘I’m Here For The Tour Manager’.

Louis smiled, his body automatically kneeling down on his knee he held up the ring, "hi," he managed to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny I'm finishing this series at the house I started it (I'm currently babysitting). 
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading the moments series! It's been really fun to write this version of Louis and Harry and while the fix ended in a "what? What happens" way I did that on purpose and not because I'm evil (though maybe I am a little .....) I have yet to decide if I want to do a third part or a longer one shot ending to the whole series. I'm still mulling over the options. 
> 
> In other news: 
> 
> okay so in November I'm going to be on a week and a half long tour/vacation/break from all responsibilities and life with my friends I need this vacation extremely bad a break from life and to fire things out and where I'm going and adult things that I've been postponing and not sure about. So with that being said I won't be updating anything - I just want to have 11 days of carefree moments and while I love writing I always feel horrible when I don't updated. 
> 
> But..... That doesn't mean I won't be writing. I have a short one shot fix in the works which I will post once it's done and gets out of my head and onto a Google doc. I also have a 1920's period fic in the works, I'm a a history major so it was bound to happen sooner or later (: I also am going back and re vamping 'angel with a shot gun' I had lost interest in it and realized I hated what I hate written so far and now I'm going to change that! I also have been thinking of a Larry Doctor Who cross over fic so if and when that comes I have no idea lol
> 
> Also- if you readers ever have a prompt that you want me to give a shot at then send it to me either via Twitter (Violet_Janou) or email (violetjanou@gmail.com) or tumblr (ohwhatalife28) I love getting emails or DM's to chat on Twitter I'm a nice person and would love to chat - even when on my own little break I'm pretty active on Twitter 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I truly love you all from the bottom of my heart 
> 
> XO  
> Vi

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to dedicate this fic to my new friend MusicLuvr10 and I'm so glad that I creeply found her on twitter after her beyond nice tags when she bookmarked one of my fics (see it pays to be creepy... at times). 
> 
> The story is like the first one with 10 chapters and the final one will be a non message. 
> 
> The guys are messaging over Facebook, and the times under the Louis name is the time where he is and the time under Harry's name is the name that it is in London. 
> 
> I have drawn from my personal experience being in a long distance relationship & what I've learned from people who have been on tour and what I've seen and experienced as well. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope that it lives up to the first one. I've been nervous to post it *covers face in nerves* 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are loved!  
> You can follow me on twitter: Violet_Janou
> 
> XO  
> Vi


End file.
